Zabuza-sensei
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: La historia de Zabuza-sensei y su grupo de genins novatos. ¿Qué?, bueno, la historia de un demonio de la niebla buscado que busca venganza o justicia de la tierra que abandonó, y de su acompañante Haku, el chico que rescató para servirlo. El mocoso de dientes puntiagudos que quiere robar su espada y el renegado Kaguya que los sigue vienen por su cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, a empezar!. Bien, ya que lo tengo decidido no me rendiré! Bienvenenidos, gracias por clickear el enlace...ahora van a ver mis esperanzados esfuerzos por los personjes que me impiden abandonar Naruto por completo. Haku y Zabuza!. Gracias a estos dos, me he auto-declarado seguidora de los ninjas de la neblina, y bue, hacen que incluso alguien como yo que desde la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha vea un capitulo sepa tanto de la trama. Este fic es de humor, y seguramente tendrá algún error de trama a lo largo de él (como ven se va a distanciar del original, pienso hacer algo muy distinto).

La historia es Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu y Kimimaro, el equipo de ronin ninjas que debió ser. Este episodio esta inspirado en varios fics con la temática "Haku pierde su conejo, él y Zabuza lo buscan", y les doy las gracias por la inspiración. Aunque no lo crean tengo un plan básico de adonde esto se dirige, pero cualquier idea y/o crítica será bien recibida.

A, si alguien le gusta la idea no hay problema, porque realmente sería genial tener más fics de este tipo (jeje)

Por último, Naruto no es mio, pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto, y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Bueno empecemos con la historia!

* * *

Hmm. Era el niño, el que lo metía en tantos problemas.

Haku era un arma obediente y afilada, y se podía decir un prodigio en las artes ninja, pero algunas de las cosas que hacia simplemente causaban más líos que los que necesitaba.

Hace un año y medio que viene viajando con el chico, y para él, eso es muchísimo, más de lo que alguna vez haya viajado con alguien, excepto sus compañeros, antes, cuando las espadas estaban juntas. Era más por la tolerancia del chico que por la suya que pudieran lograrlo, siendo tan calmado y servicial.

Debía haberlo esperado viendo su pasado que no sería un chiquillo malcriado, pero era el tipo de gente que trataba de ignorar esas cosas y no preguntaba más de lo necesario. Lo que sabía era por boca del chico y adivinación propia. Lo importante es que hacia todo acatando sus órdenes, protegiéndolo con su propia vida.

Estaba muy satisfecho con ello, y esperaba que dentro de poco el niño se convirtiera en una espada mortal. Pero entonces…

"Ah!, Mr. Nive, ¡vuelve!, ¡Zabuza-sama!"

"Ve a buscarlo y vuelve rápido, niño, estamos entrenando."

"Si, Muchas gracias, Zabuza-sama, no se preocupe, nadie me verá"

El chico no tenía la naturaleza de un shinobi. Disfrutaba más de actividades simples que tomaban cuando no podían encontrar nada mejor, como la limpieza o el arado de campos, que de las misiones Ninja. Suponía que crecer en esa aldea campesina fue la causante…allí debió haber desarrollado esa gran compasión por todo se vivo que tenía, el centro de su frustración. Ya era bastante tener que aguantar sus miradas de súplica cuando iba a una misión mientras seguía en la aldea oculta, o las que hacían juntos – las pocas a las que lo llevaba- luego de dejarla.

Hace unos días Haku había encontrado un conejo, y no se había despegado del animal. En su opinión esos felpudos son lo que uno llama una buena cena, y lo que debía hacerse cuando se obtenía la cena era comerla, pero Haku no pensaba igual. Inclusive había propuesto el entrenarlo como mascota para poder usarlo en los jutsus de sustitución.

Sabía poco de mascotas Ninja, pero los conejos no calificaban como unas. No importara cuánto lo entrenara, sólo podría servir cómo sacrificio para una huída desesperada, o como comida de emergencia. Sabía que el chico no querría ninguna de las dos. Lo mejor hubiera sido decirle que no.

Pero Haku lo había mirado realmente esperanzado esa vez, como si fuera un Dios que concede milagros. La verdad era que el chico se había esforzado más de lo normal, y la huída de la aldea oculta lo había afectado, yéndose del lugar cuando por fin se estaba acostumbrando al sitio, de la peor manera posible. No le costaba nada complacerlo un poco.

.

Podía dejarle tenerlo.

Incluso puede ser que les sirviera de algo, uno nunca sabe.

Odiaba a los niños por eso. Podían ser tan insufribles como quisieran y luego con una mirada derretían a todo el mundo, incluso esos mocosos gritones parecían soportables. El chico acataba todas sus órdenes, pero no se mostraba complacido por muchas de ellas. No era como si eso lo doblara, el niño debía aprender las reglas de los shinobi. Mejor que esas ideas débiles se fueran de su cabeza, y se acostumbrará rápido.

No evitaba que la mirada de esos ojos lo persiguiera, sin embargo. Y las sonrisas eran peor.

Haku sonreía mucho, lo hacía cada vez que lo veía, y eso lo abrumaba. No entendía cómo podía ser tan feliz con el tipo de vida que llevaban, siendo evidente que no estaba complacida por ella. Adorar tanto a la persona que lo entrenaba sin misericordia.

Aunque cada vez era más letal en las misiones, su forma de ver el mundo no había cambiado en otro aspecto. Debía admitir que tenía un gran espíritu para soportar la adversidad, uno mayor que el suyo. Si no supiera mejor diría que el chico es incapaz de matar a una mosca, de lo repulsivamente considerado que es.

Nunca lo había visto tan contento que cuando le dijo que sí. Pensó que estaba bien dejarlo pasar, el chico también debía saber lo que era tener una recompensa después de todo, se la merecía por su compromiso.

Luego su mano había bajado instintivamente a felicitarlo. Y esa parte lo desquiciaba.

¡Era sólo un conejo blanco, por amor de Dios! No importaba lo feliz que Haku se viera con ese peludo animal, no cambiaría su idea de que sólo serviría como comida de emergencia. No tenía por qué importarle.

Haku se la había pasado enseñándole al animal, no tenía idea de cómo y mientras no interfiriera con el suyo no era su problema…

El hecho de que el conejo se escapará cuando veía la oportunidad tampoco. El chico lo estaba buscando, desperdiciando tiempo.

**"¡Detente!"**

Ese había sido el chico. Sintió su chacra elevarse hacia el este y emprendió marcha rápidamente. No creía que fueran ninjas cazadores, pero si le pasaba algo…

Entró al claro y se encontró con dos chicos mirándose mutuamente.

Uno era Haku, quién miraba con preocupación y una mínima curiosidad al otro chico, y parecía estar convenciéndolo de algo. Cuando vio al otro entendió la situación.

Este extraño niño peliazul –menor que Haku, y sospechosamente familiar- compartía su opinión acerca de lo que se debe hacerse con la cena, y había capturado al animal ajeno. Su carla de burla no le gustaba, y los colmilludos dientes no hicieron más que aumentar sus sospechas.

Aterrizó al lado de Haku, y la atención del mocoso se desvió inmediatamente hacía él, sus ojos se centraron en su espada.

Su cara lo dijo todo

"¡Ah!, Pero si es la Kubikibocho. La comida tendrá que esperar entonces. Es un placer Zabuza-sempai. Será un gusto hacerme con su espada"

El conejo entonces se soltó de sus brazos y fue a los de Haku, que lo miró con unos ojos grandes y agradecidos, antes de tornarse preocupado por la situación.

Se había metido en otro lío. Ya lo suponía.

* * *

Fiuu, fin del capitulo uno. ¿Qué les pareció?

Historia larga aquí vamos!, Suigetsu aparece y empieza la trama!

¿Qué pasará? un bocadillo

_"¡no tenía que ser tan díficil cazar a un estúpido roedor, se estaba burlando de él!"_

algo así supongo. Nos vemos en próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, Capitulo 2, ¡aqui estamos!

Jeje, escribí un poco má que en el otro, pero Suigetsu es complicado para escribir ¿o seré yo?, y descubrí que las escenas de acción no son lo mio...creo que es un poco tarde para darse cuenta de eso, je.

Hora de la cornisa del agradecimiento...muchas gracias a LoveDamonSalvatore, el hecho de que te gustara tanto la historia me hace muy feliz, jeje, vamos a ver donde nos lleva esto.

MYAMA: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la idea. Es verdad que es dificil encontrar a Haku como hombre , ah, en mi opinión el personaje pierde un poco su gracia de otra forma...Suigetsu es un personaje divertido y espero poder al máximo (pero es dificil de escribir). Te aseguro que no quiero convertir este fic en una tragedia, no te preocupes, aunque todavía tengo dilemas sobre el puente, es un gran punto de desarrollo...ya veré como lo arreglo, por ahora falta rato.

EDIT:14-03-13 (es que...¿cometí un error?, lectoes noevos ignoren este paréntesis) Ah, creo que seria mejor si aclaramos las edades...veamos

Haku: 11 (3 meses)- estuvo con Zabuza desde los 9

Suigetsu: 10 -es un año menor que Haku, como Sasuke y Naruto

Zabuza: 23 - edad con la que comete el golpe de estado. Zabuza muere con 26 en el canon.

Todas las ideas y críticas son bien apreciadas.

Bien, empecemos.

* * *

Otro día más entre la maleza. Verde, verde, por doquier. Che, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así., ¿no era eso miserable?

Todos los días habían pasado igual desde el intento de asesinato al Mizukage. Vagar por las aldeas, buscar comida –robar comida-, la vida se había vuelto muy monótona. Su hermano había muerto de una manera muy ambigua; y por eso la gente no se había decidido a marcarlo de traidor… todavía, pero se había hartado de las miradas furtivas de los cazadores y, bah, de todos los ninjas, que no podían si quiera disimular su s ambiciones.

Esa selva estaba preparando una soga para su cuello. Y él no podía permitir eso.

Así que se fue. Se haría más fuerte y volvería para reclamar las espadas. Incluso podría encontrar las faltantes. Así de simple.

Necesitaba fortalecerse… aunque no lo admitía aún estaba a años luz de su hermano, y tenía que empezar de cero por ambos ahora… ese idiota de su hermano lo dejó en esta situación tan complicada-

"Ah, bueno"

Lo superaría y le mostraría al mundo que eran los mejores espadachines.

Pero primero la comida. Ya estaba harto de esperar escondido así en los arbustos…ven más cerca, más cerca, más cerca, acerca tus afelpadas patas un poco más a la trampa, alimento.

Había estado atento al conejo que se había acercado a la trampa que había puesto por los últimos diez minutos. Je, era una trampa simple, un cable invisible se cortaría apenas se acercase a la comida – las semillas, pero tampoco tenía mucho- y quedaría atrapado en la jaula del cielo... funcionó bien siempre que la usó, y sabía bien como hacer conejo asado. Iba a ser una gran cena.

Excepto que este saltó esquivando los cables completamente- no era tan tonto como para poner una simple línea recta, el conejo evitó todos los cables que había entrelazado alrededor del señuelo- llegando fácilmente al centro, donde empezó a comer tranquilamente.

Sus bigotes se movían burlones, y sus ojos rojos lo miraron fijamente antes de seguir con lo suyo. Vigilándolo.

Tsk. ¿el conejo lo desafiaba? No te creas tanto por eso, animal, fue pura suerte; lo miraba como si fuera a escapar.

Mejor no haberlo agarrado a la primera para tener un poco de diversión, después de todo - Que se quede con su victoria vacía.

Iba a atraparlo en un segundo.

….

….

….

¡Maldita sea!

Había cortado el cable, pero el bicho se fue al verlo moverse. Lo siguió, era rápido, moviéndose silenciosamente entre los arbustos, lo peor era que su tamaño le permitía maniobrar de maneras inesperadas, evitando su agarre en el último momento. Pero no iba a perder.

Cuando se trataba de alimento y asesinato su mente se afilaba, y la caza es simplemente la perfecta mezcla de eso. Lanzó un kunai, pero el bicho lo esquivó por poco, lanzó otro y pasó lo mismo, no podía ser pura casualidad.

Estaban dando vueltas en círculos, maldición.

Volvió a esquivarlo.

¡No tenía que ser tan difícil cazar a un estúpido roedor, se estaba burlando de él!

Bueno, ya, se acabó.

Lanzó un kunai, y cuándo el peludo la esquivó se vio enfrentado a su clon. Obviamente el enano lo esquivó, y así cayó presa en sus brazos que aparecieron para capturarlo.

¡Ganó! Ves, eso, peludo. Cuando lo intento en serio no tienes oportunidad.

"Ahora vas a ir al fuego, y luego a mi estómago" Jeje ¿Estás enojado?, pues mis tripas lo están más.

"**¡Detente!"**

¿eh?

Pero que pulmones, ¡casi lo hacía soltar el conejo!

Una niñita de largo pelo negro salió de la nada a interrumpir su victoria…parecía una persona normal, pero el hecho de que no la haya sentido aparecer decía algo importante, no era un simple civil.

Hum, felpudito estaba tratando de escapar, no tenía tiempo para esto, que no ve que tenía hambre y había empezado a refrescar… era mejor que el calor por supuesto, ¡pero sus músculos se solidificarían si el clima seguía así!

Agarró al peludo fuertemente, el ver al escurridizo se estaba dando cuenta que no podría liberarse, je, su hocico moviéndose locamente con la tensión…Che, como si sintieran tensión…

La chica se había acercado hacía él ahora. Sus ojos se habían agrandado y parecían más grandes, asustados…no, no parecía temer por su vida si se acercaba y realmente, era silenciosa, una kunoichi seguro-pero no tenía ningún intento asesino-

Y entonces por qué lo seguía, eh-

…

Che, espera, - ¿acaso estaba preocupada por el animal?

"Ese de allí es Mr. Nive. Te pido que lo dejes, por favor"

Je, así que gente tonta como esta realmente existía…

De paso, es un chico.

Podía sentir su sonrisa ascender, oh vamos, la naturaleza era rara, ¿pero esto? Y además podía molestarlo con el animal, ¿qué iba a hacer primero?

"Hey, sabes, una lindu-

Un shinobi bajó al suelo interrumpiéndolos. No lo había notado. Rayos, era un cazador o-

¡!

Era la Kubikibocho.

Reconocía esa espada en cualquier sitio, y sabía perfectamente quién la portaba.

Je, que suerte, ahora era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para empezar con su tarea de colección.

"¡Ah!, pero si es la Kubikibocho. La comida tendrá que esperar entonces. Es un placer Zabuza-sempai. Será un gusto hacerme con su espada."

El peludo se escapó de sus brazos aprovechando su distracción, pero ya no importaba. Fue raramente directo hacia el niñito lindo…que conocía al espadachín

…ese niñito estaba muy cómodo al lado de uno de los mayores criminales del país…

"_Ves, nosotros los confrontamos porque peleamos juntos, pero el resto del mundo debe enfrentar los demonios de la soledad" _

Cállate, hermano. No puedes decir eso ahora.

Hizo clones y atacó rápidamente al mayor, pero este lo esquivó y se puso en un árbol más arriba de ellos.

Justo donde el verdadero él lo estaba esperando con kunais en las manos.

"¿Zabuza-sama?"

Che, este que era conocido como el demonio entre la niebla no era tan temible, en ves de atacarlo cuándo pudo simplemente agarró las kunais y se fue a otro árbol. Se le quedó mirando fríamente de nuevo, ósea, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué agarró los kunais? Sus ojos lo estaban analizando…

"Este es un Hozuki. Su cuerpo es agua y pueden disolverse a voluntad. Matarlo es una pérdida de esfuerzos y tiempo"- luego su cara se volvió más maliciosa- "Es una práctica, Haku"

¿Acaso se creía superior?

"Je, sabes sobre mí, sempai. Soy Suigetsu Hozuki, y soy tan orgulloso como mi hermano ¡No me subestimes!"

Atacar con poco contra un espadachín era una tontería, iba a atacar con todo. El otro le lanzó unos senbon por la espalda, cobarde, simplemente se licuaría y-

"No dejare que toques a mi maestro, perdona, no es personal"

"Eh?" El chacra del otro se elevó de repente…

"Seré su oponente, Suigetsu-san"

¿Recuerdan el frío de antes? Ahora helaba.

Era difícil moverse cuando la temperatura estaba tan baja, ya que tenía que tener fundir las moléculas que se helaban continuamente, y era peor que un clima frío normal, este chico presionaba el frío apropósito…

Le había agarrado desprevenido, su chacra iba a consumirse rápido. Incluso así…

Si concentraba su chacra en el interior de su cuerpo podría seguir luchando

"Jutsu de agua, expansión muscular"

Empezó un enfrentamiento frente a frente. Tal vez fuera más lento, pero sabía que al otro debía cansarle también el mantener esta presión. Estaban igualados.

Era una batalla de desgaste, y cómo odiaba ese tipo de lucha. El demonio los veía desde las copas de los árboles, con una satisfacción que le revolvía el estómago. Debía ser un espectáculo.

…

Ah, casi me atrapa esta vez, uh, parece que el niño bonito es más que apariencia. Las agujas no le sirven para nada y se ve obligado a defenderse de él, pero si hace contacto empieza a usar su congelación sobre mí, eso es terriblemente molesto y cansador de enfrentar.

Che, ni siquiera me gustan estas luchas, incluso si le ganó terminaré desmayado. Mejor concentro mi chacra, voy a terminar esto, de una manera u otra. Las olas empiezan a formarse a su alrededor

Esta atento en él, el chico, preparado, sabe que es mi movimiento final y espera contrarrestarlo, pero lo siento, onee-san, estás equivocada y demasiado cansada para detenerme.

"¡Mi oponente eres tú, Zabuza!" Aún puedo usar velocidad, sabes.

Estas olas me impulsarán a través del aura helada y luego voy a matarte "¡este "show" va a ser tu fin!"

El chico está asombrado por mi escape, aunque la mayoría del ataque terminó congelado. Sin embargo este hombre me ve acercarse y no se mueve, no es ningún clon tampoco.

"Haku"

Se me interpuso de nuevo, agotado como yo, no sé como llegó a este lugar tan rápido. Su mirada se posó en el otro. Parecía más decidido- o aliviado.

"Mi ma…estro no está interesado en ti"

Me agarró del hombro, que… ra…rayos, ¡el frío!

"Esto te detendrá un rato"

Ya no tenía más chacra para reponerse, demonios, mi cuerpo se hiela…

… a este pasó quedaré expuesto, debo pararlo…

"Toma esto si puedes, nenita"

Empiezo a golpearlo, mis puños potenciados por agua, pero no me suelta. Mis golpes dan de lleno, está sangrando, parece cerca de desmayarse incluso, pero no me suelta. Ya…rayos, ya no puedo mover mis brazos.

"Conocí a Man…Mangetsu-san, mis condolencias" _¿Condolencias?_

"¿¡Condolencias!?, no bro…bromees, ¡te es…estás enfren…tando a -" _mí!_

Ya no pude seguir. Rayos. Ese chico es un idiota.

…

…

No puedo moverme, pero puedo verlos. Veo como el chico –Haku- se aleja, como recoge al peludo y reparte palabras con su acompañante antes de partir tambaleando, tropezando y cerca del colapso.

_Al menos logré eso_

Veo la preciada espada alejarse, pero me alegra, no estoy muerto y puedo volver, volveré a buscarla, aunque el sabor amargo de su boca dice que si el otro hubiera peleado ese no sería el caso.

Siente su mirada demoníaca mirándolo, y le alegra, que le interese, que le preocupe. Aunque sea como una molestia.

…

Ve como ambos se alejan, y sabe – siente- que lo han dejado atrás.

…

…

¡Dejarlo congelado así! Podría escapar apenas recuperara un poco de chacra, pero aún así…. Se los devolvería.

No era tan fácil deshacerse de él.

* * *

Fiuu, fin del cap 2

Jeje, vamos a aclarar esto por las dudas, Suigetsu recuerda la voz de su hermano, es soimplemente un recuerdo del pasado. (no es un fantasma ni nada, tampoco esta alucinando, sólo aclaro por las dudas)

Haku realmente se parece a una chica, y parece que en los episodios nuevos lo hacen parecer más. Imagino que Zabuza no fue engañado, y pued, como MYAMA dice Suigetsu se parece mucho a Zabuza, así que debe ser capaz de darse cuenta si están a corta distancia.

Onee-san significa hermana mayor y tambien se usa para referirse a las chicas lindas. Suigetsu sólo se esta burlando aquí, por supuesto. No pienso en parejas para este fic, bastante es sin que deba empezar a complicar las cosas.

Bueno, en el siguiente cap Haku estará narrando, me preguntó cómo será

Un bocadillo

_"Tuvo que contener la risa. La verdad es que su maestro y Suigetsu eran muy parecidos"_

¿Llegaron hasta aquí? En el próximo episodio nos encontramos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!, perdón por el retraso, este cap tardó extra, no? Perdón, la idea que tenía cambió a mitad del capitulo. Ah, bueno, las clases empezaron hace poco...bueno, pero aquí estmos, demos lo mejor de nosootros!

Acerca de las edades del cap anterior, voy a cambiarlas (eh?,eh?, no, no se vayan!, tengo una explicación!) Bueno, la verdad es que me enteré que la coup de etat fue a 3 años antes del inicio del anime y no 5. Entonces yo me empecé a desesperar...hasta que me dí cuenta que realmente no lo afectaban tanto y hasta me beneficiaba. Un Haku de 9 años recogido por un Zabuza tiene mayor sentido que uno de 7 y su edad ahora sería 11, decidí buscar si las imagenes de haku podrían cuadrar con un chico de once años, y sí pueden (las que necesito), y un suigetsu de diez años hace más sentido que uno de 8, si señor...lo único que me hacía dudar era kimimaro, pero me dí cuenta que en Naruto de los once a los 15 uno crece más o menos lo que crece él, así que no hay problema. (también el explorar tres años es menos que cinco, gente, vamos a tener más agilidad en eso)

Por lo que edité el cap 2, pero por si quieren verlo aquí es:

Zabuza:23 (con Haku desde los 21)

Haku: 11 (con Zabuza desde los 9)

Suigetsu: 10 (por su cuenta desde el golpe de estado)

Muchas gracias por el comentario MYAMA, realmente lo , si, es que es complicado,pero es un toque que me agrada del personaje el que lo confundan de género. Acerca de que se queje, bueno, al pie de página seguimos el tema. Lo de posesividad que mencionaste es un tema divertido para tomar, y tengo planeado hacerlo (pero juro que no puse eso con esa intención, ¿cómo has leído mi mente?)... ahora Haku está más que nada abarcado con las novedades y los problemas, pero que va a ser retomado, seguro. No puedo ver a Suigetsu de pelo largo, lo siento. Y sisisisi, se puede apreciar bien que Haku es un chico (o pode diferenciar) primeramente, pero el parecido con una chica es mucho (y cuando vi flashbacks con animación nueva...obviamente lo hacen apropósito, así que hay que seguir la broma)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos a los comentarios de pie de página. Espero disfruten el cap!

* * *

"_Lo último fue innecesario, Haku"_

_Zabuza sama lo recibió con esa frase cuando termino su encuentro con el chico peliazul. Lo había derrotado, pero no se sentía tan mal desde hace mucho tiempo. El esfuerzo de mantener tanta tensión lo estaba afectando, estaba viendo difuso. _

"_Pero…tenía que mostrar mis respetos…"- su madre le explicó que uno debe hacerlo cuando alguien a quien conocieron muere para mostrar sus respetos, era normal que lo hiciera. Pero Zabuza-sama no parecía complacido._

"_Un shinobi vive por sus reglas y muere junto a ellas, junto a sus motivaciones. No hay nada que lamentar, Haku. Ya te lo he dicho"_

"_Si…"-no es la primera vez que se equivoca. Las enseñanzas de su madre y las de Zabuza-sama eran dispares en muchas ocasiones. Este le dijo que compadecerse de un shinobi era un desprecio a su voluntad, algo deshonroso. Creía entender a lo que se refería, pero no podía aplicarlo completamente, ya que no cerraba completamente... _

"_Lo siento, no debí hablar tan apresuradamente"_

_Las palabras contradictorias lo dejaban confuso._

_Se encontró mirando a la figura congelada, cuyos ojos parecían seguir con foco, y mirándolo a los ojos se preguntó si él aún podía verlos, de cuáles diferencias su cuerpo tendría al tener una composición tan extraña…si era tan solitario como ellos._

"_Se recuperará cuando recargue su chacra, es difícil matarlos, son una de las molestias más grandes para eliminar.-su maestro vio su titubeo- Tienes lo que buscabas, así que vamos"-dijo él, conjurando esa pose admirable que siempre había asociado hacia su persona, un aura que lo llenaba de seguridad-"debemos seguir, antes de que uno de los cazadores encuentre el rastro."_

_Sólo podía asentir. Zabuza se adelantó y él lo siguió forcejeando en cada rama, luchando con su equilibrio en cada paso. Sin embargo, estaba bien, aliviado, ese chico tenía su misma edad, y el mismo tipo de determinación que admiraba. Estaría vivo y bien .y…y no estaría mal verlo de nuevo… _

…

_Sólo había podido avanzar unos metros más antes de desfallecer del cansancio._

* * *

Los días habían sido más interesantes desde entonces.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó de ese incidente?, La luna se había puesto llena dos veces, y ahora estaban en cuarto menguante. Habían recorrido cuatro locaciones diferentes,

evitando ser descubiertos entre simpatizantes del Mizukage o ninjas cazadores. Pero eso era normal, la diversión no venía de ese punto.

El chico era el causante, el los siguió durante toda su travesía. No fue una persecución, ya que no tenía intención de alcanzarlos ni ellos la de huir, pero siempre estaban en la misma zona, y muchas veces se habían cruzado en los caminos… los había visto desde las periferias cuando podía también; no se acercaba pero no dejaba de estar interesado en la espada, suponía que había pensado una estrategia más pasiva.

A su maestro le parecía molesto, por lo que sus reacciones no eran bien recibidas, pero eso sólo lo hacía sentir más cómodo. Habían discutido entre ellos oralmente y se había burlado de él también en ocasiones – realmente no entendía el chiste de confundir a la gente con una chica, ¿es una costumbre de la niebla? Desde que llegó todos lo hacían- pero era ante todo un cambio alegre. Su maestro podía enfadarse y gritar mucho, pero no era un enfado real, del que mostraba cuando se enfrentaba a sus oponentes, o donde las molestias implicaban el tener que ensuciarse las manos… o huir de un batallón en un lugar calcado de sangre…

No, era un enojo rutinario, de los que uno tiene cuando no puede hacer algo bien, o se le quema la cena. Le sorprendió ver la situación desarrollarse así, siendo el temperamento de su maestro, pero ver estas cosas, sin importar sus dudas de su extrañeza…

… al menos podían ser encuentros normales con enojos normales, sin que signifiquen peligro acercándose, y eso, eso era una novedad grata.

Ahora mismo estaba pasando algo así. En los árboles a su izquierda, en una media distancia, estaba seguro que encontraría a un espía de un tamaño parecido al suyo, con unos ojos violetas que lo vigilaban atentamente. O aburridamente, al no encontrar al espadachín que buscaba con él.

Este lo había dejado en el escondite mientras iba a buscar información importante. Como la misma niebla había desaparecido esa mañana, diciéndole solamente que esa podría ser la clave que estaban esperando, y que tenía que estar listo por si habían complicaciones…

Aprendió que as complicaciones podían muchas, y podían referirse tanto a Zabuza como a él, y por lo mucho que le preocupaba, por lo mucho que deseaba acompañarlo, sabía que su misión de cuidar el escondite- era tan preciada como la de infiltración. Si iban ambos y luego volvían para encontrar su escondite descubierto, cosas robadas o peor, registradas, tendrían que abandonar todo, e irse rápidamente, porque no podían ser rastreados…y eso traería muchos, muchos problemas.

Por eso y para poder mantener mejor la guardia estaba entrenando. La energía fluía por su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta el torso, los brazos, las manos, la frente, la cara, las piernas, los pies. Era una sensación de plenitud que liberaba su mente, y conectaba su cuerpo con el mundo. Sentía la vibración del aire, del enfriamiento de la atmósfera a su alrededor. El shoton tenía el efecto de refrescar el ambiente a su alrededor, era algo que hacía con naturalidad y sin darse cuenta, y aunque el cambio era insignificante a simple vista a menos que lo forzara, era una habilidad que ayudaba mucho a mantener la calma. Recordaba vagamente que había un ambiente relajante alrededor de su madre también.

Había empezado desde temprano luego del desayuno, con un calentamiento físico; la resistencia era su debilidad, y por eso Zabuza le impuso el uso de pesas –objetos pesados, ya que no habían conseguido ningún ninja que las usara todavía, en un combate donde no fuera tonto recogerlas, eso- y era la parte que más lo agotaba. Siguió luego practicando su puntería y precisión, y fue en ese momento que su seguidor apareció…o cuando él lo notó al menos, y habían estado allí durante más de dos horas, el entrenando, pasando por manejo de jutsus básicos, y el otro observándolo. Ahora estaba en la concentración de chacra, era una de sus partes favoritas, y luego pasaría a los ensayos con la formación de hielo…

"Che, haces esto todo el rato, onee-san, o vas a empezar lo interesante en algún momento, ¿para cuando lo llamativo?"

Lo miraba desinteresado, pero el estilo burlón era conocido, lo usaba con él.

"No tengo ataques demasiado llamativos, esos ataques no son los mejores para shinobi como nosotros, los ataques más importantes no son los más poderosos para uno, sino los más sutiles y efectivos. No somos samuráis"

Lo dijo seriamente, por lo que la carcajada del otro lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿qué le pasaba?, desvió su mirada para verlo y lo encontrón tambaleando de la risa

"Eh, así que Zabuza-sempai es del pensamiento antiguo, Che, no lo esperaba, y me entero por el discípulo. ¿Donde esta ahora?, si esta atacando tengo que ir, sabes"

"Mi maestro no se encuentra, como tú dices, y sus actividades no te conciernen"

Las enseñanzas de su maestro son cosa seria, y su mirada se lo comunica. Ese chico afilo su sonrisa antes cambiar su posición. No salió al descubierto, pero ahora estaba a más corta distancia.

"Vamos, ¿te molesta eso?, eres alguien sensible, onee-san"

"¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿qué te impulsa a seguirnos?"

"¿Eh?, ¿no deje en claro el por qué?"- se acercó, se acercó tanto que estaba a mi lado, tanto que podía ver sus orbes mirándome con un filo extraño, y unos dientes que sonreían en desafío, no tensionó los músculos por costumbre, pero la sorpresa casi lo hace tirar las proyectiles.

"Los sigo simplemente porque es divertido, porque tienen algo que quiero y porque no puedo dejar que un tonto se crea mejor que yo por haberme sorprendido, yuki-san."

Esa respuesta, por alguna razón lo tomó por sorpresa; además, el llamarlo así…nunca tuvo ese apellido, su actitud le dio ganas el reto que parecía querer plantear, pero no querían pelear en serio, estaba molesto como Zabuza-sama últimamente, ¿más profundo?, dolorido, pero él lo sabía, como era eso…

"_no hay nada que lamentar, ya te lo he dicho" _

Ah…

Él…

… realmente no debió haber dicho nada…

"Che, con esa actitud tuya no llegamos a ningún lado, podrías estar muerto ¿lo sabes?"

¿Eh?

"No entiendo como puedes entrenar con el demonio entre la niebla. Alguien como tú" _tan tonto_

Tuvo que contener la risa. La verdad es que su maestro y Suigetsu eran muy parecidos.

"¿Lo crees?, me pusiste nervioso antes" aunque no tanto, en realidad

Suigetsu era más joven que él, pero esa actitud, esa brillante fuerza definitivamente…

En ese momento un tintineo suave de chacra pasó por las alertas

Intrusos

"Che- no creas qu-" Iba a seguir pero notó el cambio en su expresión, que había concentrado en sus sentidos. Al verlo calló y observó los alrededores de inmediato.

Dos, no, tres presencias, tal vez cuatro, y, y podían haber más ocultas. Ninjas, no eran jounin, y no sabía porqué venían, y no creía que fuera bueno.

Debieron haber descubierto que su maestro estaba en esta zona.

Esperaba que estuviera bien.

* * *

OWARI

Capitulo 3 finalizado. Yey!

Okay, ¿ustedes gente conocen el juego Destiny Warrior? Pues uno de sus personajes es Ranmaru, y tiene la misma personalidad que va a mostrar Haku aqui, ¿va a enojarse por ser llamado chica?, ocacionalmente (cuando sus nervios no den para más) pero va a permanecer completamene a oscuras del porqué es así, incluso cuando es algo tan obvio (la vestimenta no cuenta, busquen a Ranmaru, destiny Warriors en y-u t-be y me entenderán.)Ah,los que saben un poco de historia, esto no dice nada más que sus reacciones-perdón, pero debía aclararlo.

Un comentario que pienso retomar, Zabuza, es alguien a quien no le gusta combatir niños.(me explayaré más después) y, ¿han notado como Haku olvida el sama en su mente a veces?Jeje

¿A donde fue Zabuza?, ¿Qué fue a buscar? ¿Quienes son esos sujetos?, ¿Qué pasará con los niños?

Nos vemos en el próximo cap (voy a tratar de apresurarme con el próximo)

y por favor, Review, crítica, odio u amor, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz!


	4. Chapter 4

My, my, Hola de nuevo! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo! perdonen, lo más seguro es que este se sienta cómo una transición más que nada, pero bueno. Para los que están impacientes, si todo va bien veremos a Kimi en el próximo cap! Jeje

Ah! Muchas gracias a Yukimeri por el Favorito! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Masked!

MYAMA: Haku es un chico dedicado. Y sí, Suigetsu tiene más experiencia que él, y más facilidad que él. (bueno, creció en ese ambiente) Los ideales de Haku son una mezcla fascinante y rara, pero su dedicación a lo que hace es siempre el máximo (en realidad creo que con suigetsu es igual, pero este es menos serio respecto a eso) Ahora, ¿cuándo y cómo explotará Haku?,hasta yo me lo pregunto, pero será gracioso (espero). Kimimaro se únirá al equipo, ¡pero no será tan fácil como aparenta serlo!

Una cosa antes de empezar, si eres fan de Kaiji o Akagi, tenemos el primer fic en español! Se llama "Recuerdos" y es de la sección crossovers, y empezó con bastante base, si les interesan las series échenle una mirada!

Muy bien, basta de publicidad, ¡empecemos!

* * *

"_¿Por qué estas aquí?"_

_Estaban en problemas. La clase de problemas en los que uno debe empezar a pensar cómo iba a pelear en el otro mundo, con el monstruoso chacra enemigo eliminando todo a su alrededor, y si no fuera por su niebla, su espada, y algunos recordados fallecidos, ya estaría muerto. ¿Por qué se entrometía ahora?_

"_Un líder no deja solo a sus compañeros"_

"_No eres un líder, sino un mocoso. Pero tampoco eres suicida o traidor, ¿qué quieres?"_

"_Mi familia esta en riesgo."_

"_¿Y ayudar a traidores va a salvarla? Has enloquecido"_

"_Hacer el tonto no es lo tuyo, Zabuza. Si esto sigue así terminarán yendo por nosotros"_

"_Morir seguro va a resolverlo"_

"_Sólo avanza ¿si? Cuando alguien toma una decisión la respetas."_

Había dudado de él., la idea de que lo podía traicionar no dejó su mente, pero en esos momentos no tenía otra opción. Corrió. Huyó y aplastó cualquiera en su camino. Aún así, fue suerte el salir con vida.

Y un poco más.

Al final, el idiota fue sincero.

* * *

Haber dejado a Haku solo no le gustaba, con las patrullas y ese tritón siguiéndolos, pero tenía que correr el riesgo. El muchacho parecía que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero incluso él debería saber que el clima esta demasiado tenso en los alrededores. Quería evitar dramas innecesarios.

Si sabían jugar sus cartas podrían salir del país. Esa era su esperanza. La mayor prioridad.

No podrían sobrevivir mucho tiempo más así. Ya era impensado para un ninja perseguido el poder sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo en el mismo territorio sin ser apresado; realmente, era la terrible hostilidad entre todos los ciudadanos y los múltiples grupos que cerraban su boca o lo apoyaban la razón de su -sus- supervivencias.

Por eso estaba aquí, arriesgando su pellejo para confirmar el momento del ataque.

Los Kaguya estaban preparándose para tomar el país. Ya muchos grupos habían oído este rumor, y debía averiguar cuando y cómo. Pensar que no iban a atacar era una tontería, eran una raza luchadora, y no iban a dejarse morir sin combate. No tenían un mejor momento para hacerlo, tampoco. Ahora había más grupos que se lanzarían a respaldarlos. Ahora la sociedad estaba tan alentada por su coup d' etat que haría cualquier cosa. Ahora la gente peleaba. Ahora la revolución seguía tratando de ocurrir.

Por alguna razón, al fracasar su ataque, la gente había resurgido.

Su grupo no había sido el único que estaba en contra del orden. Había habido intentos antes, mejores hombres tras ellos incluso. Pero fue desde hace ocho meses que los conflictos estallaron, que los callados hombres se reunieron y la sociedad terminó de separarse, de unirse. Hoy estaban al borde de una nueva guerra civil, detenida únicamente por la eficiencia de asesinato de la aldea oculta.

Si debía adivinar la razón, si lo obligaran a esforzar un idealismo que no sentía, diría que lo que pasó fue que su ataque tuvo algo especial, un incentivo en el cual los otros fallaron.

El suyo casi triunfa.

…Y debilitar las tropas parece ser lo suficiente para que más tontos piensen que hay una oportunidad. De ganar poder, obviamente. Los ingenuos. Nadie se imaginaba lo intrincada que había sido la elaboración de ese plan, de lo cuanto se acercaban a la muerte con cada paso que enfrentaban sin precaución.

Pero la emoción se contagiaba, y el ver a alguna gente_ pensando_, aunque tontamente, era un gran cambio.

Además, ninja o no, estarían muertos de no ser por el asilo de los rebeldes.

Iba a durar poco, también, que la resistencia haya durado tanto era lo más sorprendente. Y debían irse.

Irse del país. Era la única salida, pero abandonar el país de la niebla era tan difícil como invadirlo. Esta era la fortaleza defensiva que tenía todo el mar como su escudo. A pesar de ser el país con menor territorio se enorgullecía en poder mantenerse independiente y poder aislar todos los secretos de su nación.

Para ir a cualquier otro sitio, para salir, hay que atravesar el océano. Es necesario un transporte. No sólo eso, requiere provisiones y alertas, conocimientos para esquivar las patrullas y los peligrosos oleajes. Si logras superar todo eso debes poder escabullirte de los controles en las costas vecinas, y aún así, te seguirán buscando.

Las olas que se llevaban los residuos de las costas, el escuadrón de silenciamiento especializado. Además de los ninjas regulares y los controles en las rutas de comercio. Y los ninjas de otras aldeas. Y los recursos que eran duros de conseguir.

Y no podía pensar en el fallo. Eso lo llevaría a la muerte. Ahora tenían cierto dinero que no valdría mucho, podrían conseguir provisiones con eso. Conseguir barco no era complicado, sabía donde encallaban y tenía tratos desde hace rato con algunos. Lo importante era la distracción.

Venía a ver cuándo se daría.

La parte donde habían ido a parar era muy seca, el húmedo clima que rodeaba al continente era desviado por los circuitos montañosos, dejando esa estrecha parte como un desierto. Era un lugar único, y su carencia de agua resultaba una dificultad para los ninjas del resto del continente. Tal vez fuera por eso o por los peculiares sujetos que podían hallarse allí, pero en ese pequeño tramo rezagado y abandonado era llamado el "oasis de los caníbales".

No podía hacer otra cosa que detestar el lugar. Lo único que hacían esas condiciones era entorpecerlo. El cambio brusco de ambiente entre las laderas casi lo había puesto al descubierto antes. Pero ahora escuchaba oculto, aprovechando las estrechas edificaciones y a veces entre el, y no le gustaba lo que oía

Dos hombres, pelo gricaseo ceniza en coletas y cejas de puntos, Kaguya. En las afueras de su territorio, porque eran los dueños pero no los únicos del oasis, y probablemente del nivel más bajo. Hablaban en código. Ordenes militares. Estaba fuera de su visión, ¿estaba fuera del rango de sus sentidos? Conociendo lo sensibles que eran, era una preocupación.

El contenido del mensaje no era claro. No era su especialidad tampoco, pero la expresión del segundo hombre era suficiente para comprenderlo Era serio. La manera que sus músculos parecían aferrarse más a la tierra, la mirada que tanto conocía –aunque con un entusiasmo que atribuía a los genes-le decía otra cosa, sería pronto, mucho antes de lo que los rumores suponían.

Los tumultos y las apariciones aleatorias pero constantes de los peli-blanco que vio en la tarde después, en las cercanías al paso con las montañas de donde venía y por la cuál se llegaba a la aldea oculta si se seguía por menos horas de las que quería y que a duras penas habían evitado levantar sospechas de su presencia -pero no podía hacerlo por otro lado, el rodeo es aún más sospechoso- le decía que ya no había tiempo.

-La manera de que no le prestaban atención a pesar de que sabía que al menos uno de ellos lo había sentido al quedarse tanto tiempo le dijo que su presencia no parecía importarles.-

Estos malditos iban a atacar esta noche.

Demonios. Eso significaba que estaba aquí para nada. Los detalles de estos cabezas huecos eran tan simples que enfermaban, era un ataque frontal total. Seguramente ya había ninjas al tanto de los movimientos, ahora mismo tendría que estar preparando la huida, estar cerca de puerto incluso.

Ahora mismo los cazadores podrían estar investigando el campamento.

No había tiempo, rayos, y el volver a todo paso- esquivó ataques y agradeció que fueran lo suficientemente ciegos de batalla para verlo- para encontrarse sus escasos suministros destrozados era peor que terrible. Encontrar a los dos críos enfrentando a ninjas de la aldea con superioridad táctica y numérica no estaba previsto tampoco, pero no era sorprendente.

Esa era su maldita tierra, después de todo.

Y era hora de irse.

* * *

OWARI

Jeje, fin del capítulo 4. ¿Qué les pareció? Vamos a aclarar un poco la geografía. Je. Estamos en el país de la niebla que es una isla gigante. Dentro de esa isla esta la aldea oculta entre la niebla. Cerca de esta, que según recuerdo estaba en terreno en elevado, hay montañas con niebla, y forman en una zona una especie de espacio entre medio que no recibe mucha agua...allí es donde está Zabuza. Descendió la montaña (haku del lado forestal) e investiga en las afueras...más allá de Haku en un largo recorrido está la aldea oculta. Del otro lado de las montañas y el "oasis" siguiendo ciertos caminos (el espacio entre las montañas es grande cómo para más dos o tres ciudades, pero se avnza rápido) se llega a una costa.

Ah, y Haku es de la aldea de las olas, Zabuza lo encontró allí antes de todo este embroyo, cruzando el mar (yo solo aviso para evitar confusión)

Bueno este ha sido el final del cap. Críticas, sugerencias, notas de todo tipo están permitidas, así que recuerden, los reviews me hacen muy feliz!

Plis! Nos vemos en el cap 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Volví!, perdón por el retrasó,¡ miren!, ¡cap más largo de lo normal! Gente, la acción está en este cap. (y me costó u n montón!)no es la mejor del mundo, p ero es algo!.

Ah, Kimimaro está aquí! Pero bueno, eso es la caso...vamos gente, no los entretengo más, disfruten el cap.

* * *

Antes que nada. Esta vez no había sido é l quién busco el conflicto…

Estaban bien. Tranquilos. Era su día 68 de persecución de la Kubikibocho.

Haku estaba haciendo los mismos ejercicios de nuevo. Sin señales del jefe…

Así que inició conversación. De nuevo. Las cosas se habían tornado raras desde que empezó a perseguir al par. Che, generalmente uno no charla con sus víctimas.

"_Estas son las sobras. Aquí las dejo. Com e con nosotros la próxima"_

Ese chico tiene un sentido del humor muy , muy feo. Prefería mil veces las peleas en las que se metía con el dueño de la que sería el principio de su colección… aunque le gustara hacerse el listo y prefiriera ignorarle. Por lo menos el trataba de mantener la situación profesional, _como debería ser_…

Aunque los tres sabían que se había ido todo al carajo.

Estaban dejando que los siguiera, después de todo. ¿Qué shinobi dejaría que alguien con claras intenciones contra ellos viera sus actividades? .Se aprovecharía de su estupidez entonces. E iba a divertirse todo lo posible en el camino.

"_Come con nosotros la próxima"_

Tsk…

.. Pacifista.

.

* * *

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA"

No sabía que pensar de eso.

Era una locura. Pensaba que el pensamien to había muerto hace mucho tiempo ya, e r an tonterías. El mundo no había sido más que caos antes de Rikudo-sennin. Todo el mundo lo sabía…

Una locura tan grande como que siguiera allí.

No era lógico que se quedara tan cerca, o que hablara con ellos. Ese hombre pudo haberlo matado desde hace mucho, sin im portar lo que dijera sobre la dificulta d para acabar con los de su clan. Mucho más si como decía el chico -y, dios, eso sí que no se lo esperaba- el hombre aún veía a los ninjas como seres precedentes al chacra.

Tal vez por so eran tan peculiares en sus entrenamientos-en su ser. Era complicado.

Hablando de eso, ahora Haku está más ser io, así está mejor. Pero no enojado, no , sino sorprendido. Tsk!

¡Vamos!, tú sabes que esta situación no es normal. ¿No te afecta?

¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué me pierdo?, hay algo qu e no sé, ¿lo sabes tú, nenita?

-"¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿qué te impulsa a seguirnos?"

I-di-Ah, no importa…

No tienes derecho a preguntar eso con es a cara tan calma, ¿sabes? Tú entre todos nosotros es el que tiene más idea. No i gnores mis intenciones ni las desacredites.

¿Lo entiendes mejor con un kunai en tu g arganta? Sí, voy totalmente en serio. _No entiendo. _No puedo dejar que te vayas pensando que tan… -inocentemente- tontamente puedes vivir en el mundo. Mucho menos derrotarme.

Mi hermano no lo hubiera tolerado. ¿Tenías hermanos tú, Yuki?

…

No mires así. Se supone que es amenazant e. Che, hace poco parecías enojado, ¿po d rías mantenerlo un segundo? No mires c on pena, ni calma….

…mucho menos comprendiendo. I-di-o-ta.

"Che, con esa actitud tuya no llegamos a ningún lado, podrías estar muerto ¿lo s abes?"

… realmente eres así, ¿no? Tan básico.

"No entiendo como puedes entrenar con el demonio entre la niebla. Alguien como tú"

Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa , y su rostro se relajo.

Y-sonreír era más fácil para mí también, de repente... Che , lo estaban pasando bien.

Lo estaba pasando bien. Que cosa rara.

Huh, si te ríes esto termina mal. No te alegres tanto tampoco. Es una simple frase.

"Che-no creas qu-"

Ahí mismo, interrumpiéndolo, el aire se tensó.

Y no era una estúpida metáfora acerca de sentirse incomodo, o un intento de hacer parecer que hay una misteriosa fuerza mirándolo y petrificándolo con sus ojos -había escuchado que era posible lo último- no, no podía ser más literal. Las partículas de oxígeno se movían más rápidamente, había más hidrógeno en el ambiente. Onee-san, él est-

Intrusos.

Rayos…

Estábamos más cerca de la aldea oculta que lo normal, si, pero este no es el rango general de búsqueda, no para un equipo de ninjas como parece este, al menos.

No eran del equipo exterminador, así que no deberían venir buscándolos, y-

¿Y desde cuándo se incluía entre ellos?

Lo—lo importante es que algo debe andar pasando. Era la entrada del oasis de los caníbales, no se venía aquí si no era para pelear.

Tsk. Bajaron a la improvisación de campamento, los ninjas. Nos miraron un segundo antes de pasarse instrucciones entre e llos- entendí del mensaje alguna pava da de aniquilar el pueblo, clan, lo que sea . Me relaje un poco.

Ver niños como nosotros abandonados y peleando es normal. No se dieron cuenta de con quién trataban e iban a ahorrarnos la pelea…

O lo habrían hecho, si este no se les hubiera lanzado encima. Con una lluvia de estacas de hielo.

La reacción fue instantánea. Los tres ninjas que procederé a llamar bobo 1, bo bobo 3 esquivaron rápidamente y lo contraatacaron. Lanzaron kunais y uno fue directo al combate corporal. Una pat ad a en el estómago con gran velocidad l lev o al yuki al suelo. Los otros dos se habían desquitado con migo- pero no contaban con que atrapara sus armas y se las re lanzara-; en la distracción me impulsé par a golpear al bobo 1 y ver a onee -san levantarse a mi lado. Podía ver los ojos enemigos agrandarse momentáneamente en asombro por mi agilidad, pero sa bía que a p artir de ahora los tomarían enserio.

"¡Qué carajo te impulso a hacer eso, no iban a atacarnos!"

La respuesta fue un silencioso soplo de viento, contenedor de un susurro suave

"_Arriba"_

Miro disimuladamente mientras repelía clones de agua, y vio, arriba, cinco ramas en cima del suelo, dos árboles a la derecha de donde se combatía, una imagen que logró empalidecerlo. Cuerpos.

Bobo 4 yacía desfallecido en la copa de un árbol, estalactita en su garganta. Bobo 5 lo acompañaba en el otro mundo. Sellos en sus manos a medio activar. No sabía mucho de ellos , pero la runa de relámpago se reflejo e n sus ojos como en las vívidas historias de su hermano. Y los ritos de captura .

La palidez venía del hecho de que estaban justo encima de donde se encontraban m ientras charlaba.

_Esos malditos venían a por ellos, y casi , por su tontería cas-_

Apagó la bola de fuego con agua y vio un a senbon volando en el aire hacia el enemigo, esquivada fácilmente. Su mirada se posó en la suya, pidiendo algo, y, y, n o iba allegar a ningún lado si apunta ba a las extremidades, pero- podía ser letal, también-

Él inició la ofensiva, después de todo. Admitía que no era malo para nada.

"Okay. Escucha esto, si vamos a cooperar , prepara la nevera y trae toda el agua que puedas. Sé que tienes facilidad par a eso"

'¿Uh?- sonrisa-¡Si!"

¡Cumplió!. Y era –aunque no lo escucharían decirlo- impresionante. Podía sentir el agua en el ambiente acercándose como atraída por un canto, la llamada del yuki con sus manos hacía eco en las ondas d e su cuerpo. Relajaba, _y podía ver._

Estaban espalda contra espalda y tres ni njas alrededor de ellos empezando ninjutsus, con un contrarreloj antes de que las firmas de chacra desaparecidas alertar an a cualquier otra patrulla que hubiera llegado a allí.

Je. Je, je, je. ¿No era emocionante?

Las cosas se pusieron interesantes.

.

* * *

.

Habían resistido bastante los mocosos. Pero la resistencia tenía un límite. Y los tramposos del quinteto mandril eran conocidos por sus finales tramposos y sádicos;

Una lástima que ahora su sangre fluyera en su espada.

Sólo dos quedaban con vida cuándo llego, y le sorprendió, eso, pero sólo un poco , se tenía claro que eran unos oportunistas de segunda.

Activo el kirigakure no jutsu y atacó, cualquier intención de mantener el anonimato ida. Los enemigos- se alertaron de que ya no tenían cabeza.

_Débiles _

_Si hubiera sabido en ese momento cómo ha bían tratado de capturarlos su muerte hubiera sido más dolorosa. Pero ya estaba hecho._

Haku se encontraba revisando los cadáver es en busca de armas. Despojar de sus pertenencias a los muertos era algo básico para los recolectores y todo shinobi que se digne. Para ellos era una estrategi a que les brindaba recursos e información.

Para los ninja fugitivos, aquellos que viven en la marginalidad del mundo y cuyas misiones S reciben el pago de D, y era mucho pedir eso, el saqueo de cadáveres era una parte fundamental de la supervivencia.

El peliazul lo miraba, lo que le recordó su furia. Este chico deseaba su espada y no tenía idea de qué hacer en la niebla. Sintió perfectamente su desconcierto y lentitud dentro de esta. Daba ganas de asesinarlo. Al menos tenía la vergüenza para disculparse por su arrogancia.

Sabía que había estado en misiones por Kisame, su desconocimiento parecía se más una falta de práctica con ese modo, más con _su_ niebla, cuya presión inmoviliza a los no preparados. No era excusa tampoco,

"Zabuza-sama, ya tenemos todo"

"Muévanse entonces. Nos vamos"

Esto estaba mal.

No se suponía que fuera así su escape. Tendrían que haber llegado unos días antes de que el conflicto comenzara, Haku y él, tendrían que haber tenido un planeamiento cuidadoso, y luego se suponía que sería una corrida a toda velocidad -pero relativamente segura- a los puertos y al arreglado barco que conseguirían.

Se suponía, pero ¿desde cuando el destino le dio la suerte en algo, a alguno de ellos?

Los Kaguya los habían usado de anzuelo, de alguna manera se enteraron de que est aba en la zona y vendieron la informac la aldea. No era un buen plan, per o era algo… les daba una excusa para est ar en los bordes del territorio, y les s er vía como una muestra de lealtad al Mizukage, cosa que con la dubitativa lealtad del clan a otra cosa que no fuera la s pe leas, era mucho decir. Fue por eso que lo ignoraron antes. Maldición.

"Che, ¿adonde vamos?"

"A la costa"

Su vista se severizó y Haku bajo la cabeza dándose cuenta de la falta. No se deb e compartir información con polizones, debe de entenderlo.

"¿fuera del país?"

Un polizón rápido, para hablar tanto.

"Cierra la boca y muévete. Si te pierdes en la niebla estás por tu cuenta"

Y vio la sonrisa de sorna que recibió su respuesta. Bien, al menos se entendían rápido.

Todos estos detalles hicieron que el rumbo fuera cambiado drásticamente. Habría patrullas buscando, y entrar en una zona donde costaba tanto producir niebla era inefectivo. No dudaba de sus habilidades, pero la niebla era difícil de controlar en esos espacios, y el tiempo no estaba de su lado, mucho menos si, como ocurría en ese momento, había un idiota que no navegaba bien en ella. Si iban a pasar, y tener tiempo para conseguir un transporte, tenían que salir antes de qu e muriera el conflicto- y, por mucho que pensaba, no le daba más que una noche. Tenían que hacerlo por el camino más corto y húmedo, que les permitiera desplazar se a su gusto y llegar al mar antes del amanecer.

Lo que significaba correr a través del paso que los Kaguya iban a usar para atacar, en medio de lo que sería el campo de batalla.

Esperaba que los cavernícolas se fueran al infierno.

.

* * *

.

Estaban corriendo.

Iban mucho más rápido de lo normal, era difícil seguir el ritmo, y estaba cansad o, pero no dijo nada. No había de que q u ejarse.

La pelea había acabado.

Suigetsu iba a su lado, diciendo cosas r elacionadas como el paisaje, los caminos , burlas, y tonterías para distraerse. Eran con él con quién compartía las pa lab ras, lo que era raro, pero entendible, y a que su maestro no tenía ninguna intención de hablar. La discreción, silencio, era la pose que acompañaba su andar, y debía ser eso lo único que contenía a su compañero de hacer un detallado monólogo de la situación.

Entendía el sentimiento, recordaba cuand o todavía estaba acostumbrándose al aur a de Zabuza-sama, que fue de entre todas las cosas, lo primero que su maestro le enseño- era una sensación horrible, el no poder sentir tus alrededores, pero había descubierto que era más que eso…

"_eso que sientes es la incertidumbre, lo más horrible que pueden sentir los shinobi. Esta niebla es parte el universo, tan tuya como mía, aprende a controlarla y será tu escudo, úsalo con quien no la c omprende y será tu arma"_

Úsalo junto a tus camaradas, juntos formarán el país.

La sonrisa silenciosa del otro, en ese m omento de entre todos los otros, le dio la seguridad de que él también se agrup a ría bien con ellos.

Corrían, los tres, esperando el avance d e los exóticos grupos invasores –pelo largo marfil, músculos alargados, piel pálida y huesuda. Todos con algún tatuaje de guerra, nunca había visto gente igual - observando con un asombro etéreo y distante mientras estos se lanzaban a la batalla, sentía retumbar tambores mientras avanzaban, y se daba cuenta que e ran de su pulso.

Iban hacia el peligro del mañana, eso lo hacia sentir extrañamente libre.

El sol caía en el horizonte, y el fuego de la batalla recorría el territorio a s us espaldas, estaban terminando de rodear el territorio por esa zona llana. Varias horas ya de recorrido, ni veinte cambios en la posición de las sombras desde que su maestro se había detenido, alto y solemne, para decir solamente que el ataque por fin comenzaba en serio, que era el momento de más distracción y que duraría unas horas, y que si querían salir sin ser vistos necesitaban llegar a antes de que saliera la luna.

Estaban cerca ya, dijo, y era cierto, el olor a mar revoloteaba en sus narices, tenían que ir despacio, aclaró.

Suigetsu reprochó la contradicción, como se sentía tentado a hacer el mismo, pero Zabuza-sama respondió cortante que el destino estaba del otro lado del camino boscoso,tenían que estar cautos aún, que los rez agados podrían descubrirlos, y que ante todo, no podían arruinarlo.

Caminaban, cerca, cerca. El tiempo corría más despacio.

En ese día tan inesperado, en un lugar tan furtivo, un chico los cruzó.

Parecía tener su edad; pelo blanquecino atado en una cola larga y deterioradas ropas blancas, cara sucia. Se puso en frente de ellos, les quería impedir el paso.

Todo el mundo paró. Zabuza-sama lo investigaba con interés vago, al parecer atrapado en la irrealidad del momento, esperando tal vez que el otro hiciera algo , y al ver que no había movimiento alguno, llevó la mano a la espada, advirtiendo. En ese momento la boca del extraño se abrió.

"¿Son ninjas de la aldea de la niebla?" preguntó, con un tono apagado y seco, de quienes no usan su voz a diario, con un kuna-no, ¿un hueso? en sus mano. Era del clan que estaba atacando, y…

Y lo miraba con ojos conocidos

...

"¿¡Por supuesto que somos ninjas!? ¿Qué, estás ciego?, ese hombre lleva la bandana de la aldea. ¿No la ves?, ¡entonces no nos subestimes! Hazte a un lado, onee -san cavernícola, que tenemos prisa"

…

…

Los atacó.

* * *

OWARI

Jajaja, fin del cap 5. Lo prometido es deuda, ¡Kimimaro hace su aparición! Jaja

Ahora el próximo cap será de su perspectiva, y el ante-último en el país de la niebla (o último, pero no creo) y voy a trabajar con su flashback Es un person aje muy interesante, y si tienen algún head canon u opinión que quieran compartir u opiniones, gente, ¿qué opinan de este chiquillo?

Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que era un chi co a la primera esta vez MYAMA, no te preocupes, es su personalidad la que lo im pulsa a burlarse (y la ironía de que has ta ahora, todo chico que ve es más bishonen que él, jaja)

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, felices pascua s (ya pasaditas) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Comenten!, por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! ¿Cómo estan todos? Espero que bien. Yo aquí vengo con el siguiente episodio, jeje. Aclaremos esto. Kimimaro=Difícil de escribir. Dios, complicado.

Pero bueno, aquí estamos. Por otro lado, me dí cuenta (viendo el episodio del recuerdo de kimi me dí cuenta que los kaguya generalmente tienen el pelo negro/gris, y kimi lo tiene así por el kekkei genkai...así que mañana voy a cambiar el cap 4 en eso, jeje)

Y ahora, hay más personas que comentaron últimamente, a todas ellas, bienvenidos sean. A todos los que estaban, gracias por seguir. Ahora vayamos a la columna de agradecimientos)

MYAMA: Bueno, my, my, este capitulo todavía es en la niebla. Pero el próximo es definitivamente el último. Espero te guste Kimi aquí (y si no, realmente tu opinión me ayuda mucho, muchas gracias por apoyarme). Jajajaja,Suigetsu no debió haber dicho eso, ¿no?, es que en ese momento la frustración se le amontionó, supongo que implicar el no se un ninja tomo ese efecto en él.(suigi, suigi). Me encanta tu idea de la ropa , pero deberá esperar un poco a que estén más seguros (ten paciencia, plis!) Ah, me quedé pesando en la última parte de tu comentario...la verdaden cuanto a lugares por donde van a pasar serán varias aldeas, my, my, debo relacionarme más con la geografía de naruto, pero pasarán por el país del fuego-supongo- y tal vez por la hierba o la arena o la lluvia. Abra que ver. En cuanto a la cuestión ¿familiar? realmente es el padre soltero y los hermanos chicos...pero no te preocupes, si lo que buscas es una estrategia para escabullirse creo tener una buena idea...jejeje.

Ninigarcía15: Gracias de nuevo. Parece que es un día tarde, ¿no?. Pero ya sabes como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca, jeje. Espero disfrutes el cap

MaiHeidern: Gracias por tus comentarios, amiga. Espero este te sorprenda también y la dinámica te agrade.

Muchas gracias tambien a LoveDamonSalvatore y a luxie-chan por poner esta historia en sus favoritos.

Bueno, es hora de empezar. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

.

* * *

.

Asesinar a los miembros de la aldea oculta entre la neblina.

Eso era lo único que debía saber.

Estaba allí. Corriendo en las praderas, y, a pesar de toda la incertidumbre de la situación, era una sensación maravillosa. Le costaba creerlo, el poder ver este paisaje.

La luna en el cielo con las primeras estrellas, y la tierra, que parecía ilimitada bajo sus pies, surcando caminos infinitos nublados por el horizonte… sentía el viento en su rostro. Tanta libertad debía ser un sueño.

Pero no, realmente estaba de pie en el exterior. Era un lugar que apenas recordaba, no lo había visto desde que entró en el mundo aislado y oscuro-hace ya tanto tiempo- y sólo o tenía memorias minúsculas de este mundo, tan vagas que en que podían confundirse con ilusiones.

Aquí estaba, afuera. Ese hombre lo había sacado. Porque iban a usarlo para pelear.

No creía que su asistencia fuera tan necesaria.

No lo sabía, pero no importaba.

Tampoco sabía por qué vivía encerrado en una celda, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?

No valía la pena molestarse, las preguntas no podía resolverlas. La ignorancia era algo horripilante, ¿acaso habría alguien en el mundo con respuestas? Le gustaba pensar que no, que tal vez todos estuvieran en una oscuridad igual que la suya.

No podía concentrarse tanto en eso con el paisaje en sus pupilas.

Viajaba, eso era nuevo, debía seguir el rastro del grupo. Corría, su pulsaciones en sincronía con los otros, aunque ya se hubiera quedado atrás del grupo hace rato.

Seguía, aunque seguramente se separaron, o volteó en la dirección opuesta en algún lado, porque no podía verlos.

Ahora quedaban solo sus latidos en las cercanías – tambores, retumbando en su pecho como una marcha- buscando, buscando el lugar donde sería seguro reencontrarse….

…Tenía que atacar una aldea pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Sólo continuaba; pensando y cuestionándose el mundo, avanzando por que no tenía nada más que hacer. En una atmósfera mística que le robaba a los sueños.

Allí los encontró, junto a esa melodía, tambores golpeando en resonancia, titilantes campanillas en el viento.

Los extraños.

Sacó uno de sus huesos como puñal, y los miró, esperando atento el movimiento.

No eran de su clan, y eran… raros.

Extrañas, porque no desprendían instinto asesino al ver otra persona-incluso el hombre con ojos de halcón que lo estudiaba, su pulso no estaba serio, no aún.- estaban más atentas que otra cosa, observando, no atacando.

Estaban en su camino, en medio de la nada, y no debería haber gente en un lugar así si atacaban… ¿estarían huyendo?, tal vez vieron el desastre de lejos.

Había dos personas de su edad también, y eso era una rareza. No veía gente joven a menudo. No parecían estar sufriendo, ni encerrados, pero no despedían intento asesino tampoco ¿estas personas eran ninjas?

"¿Son ninjas de la aldea de la niebla?"

Tenían armas, pero su vestimenta –a pesar de ciertos rasguños, ¿se los habrían hecho por desgaste?-parecía cuidada y hasta fina, pero si fueran ninjas ya estarían peleando, y, y no quería dañar civiles.

¿Qué era ser un ninja después de todo? No estaba muy seguro, se suponía que él lo era como su clan, ¿no?

Vacilaba, así que elevó la vista, y en ese momento los ojos avellana del muchacho pelinegro-ropa azul oscura rasgada en la esquina inferior izquierda, una gran mochila en su espalda- se encontraron los suyos. Dejaron intrigada su alma. Era un ser peligroso.

No eran los ojos de un cazador, ni de un asesino, pero había una chispa de entendimiento en sus orbes y… eso realmente aterraba.

"¿¡Por supuesto que somos ninjas!? ¿Qué, estás ciego?, ese hombre lleva una bandana de la aldea. ¿No la ves?, ¡entonces no nos subestimes! Hazte a un lado, onee-san cavernícola, que tenemos prisa"

Lo dijo el chico peliazul, el de la mirada depredadora…

Oh…

¿Osea que la bandana significa que eran enemigos? Eso era útil.

Sentía los tambores de guerra aumentar ritmo y sus huesos flexionándose.

…Estaba en el exterior, luego de tanto tiempo, y le habían dicho que debía asesinar a los ninjas de la niebla.

…

Sólo sabía eso.

.

* * *

.

Esta luchando. Atacando rápidamente a ese chico que sonreía, pequeña espada corta en mano. Su primer impulso había sido atacar al otro, pero este, adivinándolo, se interpuso, con algo parecido al enojo, ¿frustración?, pero no podía estar seguro.

"Así está mejor, onee-san, si vienes a detenernos ¡atácanos!" ¿Onee-san?

"Soy un chico" Lo mejor sería aclararlo.

"Claro, y Haku no es una kunoichi" ¿eh?, ¿el chico moreno?

"yo también soy un chico, Suigetsu-kun" el azabache por alguna razón le sonrió en aprecio mientras lo decía…

"Tsk, no saben tomar bien las bromas"

Eran ágiles, se movían entre la neblina repentina que los rodeaba y le hacía difícil la vista,-aunque parecía entorpecer más al oji-morado que a él -y desde entonces el entorno había variado, los susurros que escuchaba cada vez más altos. Se estaban moviendo cada vez más lejos del objetivo-la ciudad-, pero el defenderse y la acción del conflicto le impedían concentrarse en sus desplazamientos, se preguntaba como el pelinegro podía moverse tan bien con esa bolsa en su espalda.

El de la gran espada se movía al frente de ellos, con tanta calma que parecería estar ignorándolos, sino fuera por los comentarios amenazantes palabras que su boca lanzaba a veces-pero no dirigidas a él, sino a sus oponentes- lo que era extraño también.

"Es-espera, detente Suigetsu-kun"

Arriba suyo, espada apuntando peligrosamente a su espalda; su columna vertebral se estiró para repelerlo, el proceso sorprendiéndolo, lo que aprovechó para atacarlo; pero con una voltereta esquivó su estocada. No hubiera previsto el ataque sin el aviso del moreno, no tenía por qué hacer algo así, él lo atacaba también. Fue hacia él confusamente, pero este se fue de su visión luego de lanzar unas agujas en su locación aproximada.

Así siguieron un buen rato, hasta llegar a la cima de una colina, o un risco, o algo parecido, en una parte alejada-había vegetación variada, árboles altísimos…parecían en otro mundo- y los susurros de antes ahora eran palabras arrastradas, casi una melodía llevada por el viento…

Allí el hombre de los vendajes paró. Sus oponentes con él. La niebla perdió parte de su intensidad, podía ver más de 100 metros.

¿Dónde estaba la aldea? Antes sabía las direcciones generales, podía verla en la distancia…ahora no había manera de que lo supiera. No podría encontrar a los demás…

Estaría solo.

…

Eso lo ponía triste, aunque fuera tonto… la canción que lograban los alientos unidos de su tribu, esa marcha de guerra que sólo se formaba en conjunto lo había entusiasmado….el encontrarse solo-abandonado-le parecía algo imperdonable.

Era culpa de ellos, que se estuvieron moviendo mientras peleaba, por querer llegar a algún destino. Ahora estaba más perdido que antes. Su fémur empezaba a sobresalir de la furia…

"Detente si no quieres que elimine tu existencia, niño"-esa gruesa voz lo paró en medio de su ataque.

El peliazul quiso seguir también, pero la llamada del niño pelinegro lo frenó- a regañadientes. La siguiente frase le fue dirigida a él por el mayor, expresión solemne en su rostro.

"No somos parte de la niebla,- afirmó- si tienes un asunto contra ellos nosotros no interferiremos. Vete de aquí ahora y llegarás aún. Pero si no lo tienes, estás yendo hacia un suicidio inútil. Volver sería estúpido"

¿Qué…qué quería decir eso? Estaba diciendo que realmente no eran objetivos, a pesar de que el menor dijo…pero ahora mismo el hombre estaba riñendo con él….y retando al otro parece….tal vez fue una confusión… ¿debería disculparse?

Y también, parecían tener la idea de que debía tener una buena razón para atacar el lugar adonde se dirigía. Él estaba atacando porque el líder de la aldea lo liberó para pelear, ¿eso era una buena razón? No lo creía.

"No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer"

Su vida se reducía a eso.

Sintió un cambio, pero no sabía de que se trataba…simplemente parecía que el ambiente se descomprimía…El niño con ojos castaños parecía querer hablarle, pero fue el espadachín de vendajes adelantó su paso.

"No deberías estar aquí, niñato. Llegaste con estos dos porque no podíamos detenernos, y estos dos te guiaron." Pero sus palabras eran para ellos más que para él. Estaba enojado, ya algo más… "Si piensas así tal vez fuera un desper-

Su combatiente le interrumpió, sin embargo.

"Che, que un poco de diversión sirve. Este chico no se diviert-…

La espada atravesó su cuerpo, un corte atravesando de lado a lado del torso.

"…Za…zabuza-sama…" Que—el morocho parecía ligeramente alarmado.

Vio fascinado como la parte cortada se dispersaba en forma de agua, y luego todo el cuerpo, luego esta rápidamente caía al suelo, y una gelatinosa carne se reformaba… el mismo cuerpo volvió a aparecer reparado frente a sus ojos-desnudo y tiritando ahora,

"Rayos….hace demasiado frío para esto- decía mientras se vestía de nuevo, pantalón aún intacto-…onee-san, tampoco así ayudas para nada, je…"

"Asociarnos equivocadamente de nuevo y un resfrío no será lo único que temas" El tono era frío "si te identificas con ese maldito, desaparece" ¿se refería a la niebla?

"Che, no me ofendas, jefe" la mirada sardónica fue la única respuesta al comentario, pero parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo.

La devolución entre víctima y atacante se volvió silenciosamente amena después de eso, y la calma volvió al rostro del pelinegro….y con ella, un poco de calor que no había notado que faltaba antes…

Sus miradas se volvieron a enfocar en la suya entonces, con un tono particular –mirándolo, mirándolos-_entendiendo_- y él no sabía porque se había quedado allí tanto rato.

"No tenemos tiempo. Prepárense para la costa"

Le dieron la espalda entonces, ignorándolo-_dejándolo_. Solo de nuevo.

"_Ven"_

¿Eh?

Fue un gesto suave, unas palabras suaves, pero su oído lo escuchó claramente.

Todavía podía volver a la tribu….encontraría el ritmo de nuevo si lo buscaba.

Pero sus pies se movían persiguiendo una sonata distinta, con tres sombras al frente, y pulsaciones resonantes, campanillas y el eco de una canción suspirada en el viento.

Al pasar los árboles, el se elevó frente a sus ojos.

Su vista encontró al causante del susurro, a la mayor cantante del mundo.

….

. …

Nunca hubiera supuesto que podía haber tanta agua junta.

También...no estaban solos.

.

* * *

OWARI

Y, ¿qué les pareció? ¿quién creen que los espera?

My, my, como dije el otro 100% será el último episodio en la niebla...empezaremos luego con el período de entrenamientos y convivencia...lo espero con ansias, jejejejejeje.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Recuerden, comentarios, críticas, ideas, publicidades, todo es bien recibido, los reviews me hacen muy, pero muy feliz!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! ¿cómo están? jeje, estoy subiendo esto de apuro, uff. Esta semana se me empiezan a venir los exánes y trabajos, así que debía actualizar hoy. (aparte de estoo empecé a escribir este cap en Zabuza POV, pero no podía avanzar, así que tuve que cambiar, puff, pero valió la pena, jeje)

Como siempre gracias a todos por leer y por sus generosos reviews, o por estar nada más, (no dejen que eso los detenga a comentarme, gente, pero igualmente sus lecturas son siempre bien apreciadas)

Una cosa más...¿se acuerdan del "quinteto mandril" del cap 4? ¡Pues existe realmente! (Bueno, más o menos) Verán, estaba yo en mis cosas y descubrí por pura casualidad que existía una serie SD de Lee...luego de mi sorpresa inicial me puse a ver videos en youube, y bua, decidí ver unos caps. En el 3 cuando Sakura se enfrenta a unos ninjas buscados/mercenarios provenientes de la niebla...¡y eran cinco! Los apodé allí mismo como i cuarteto mandril, jeje, estoy tán feliz de eso que tengo ganas de saltar.

Bueno, jeje, basta deeso, vayamos al cap, espero lo disfruten!

* * *

"Vaya, pero si es el demonio de la niebla. ¿Qué hará tan temible hombre apareciendo en mi ronda de patrulla?"

Ahí estaba, sus ojos atravesándolo como cuchillas. Esto le pasa por subestimar al oponente, arriesgando su vida a un plan que dependía de la suerte. Venir al puerto civil esperando ciegamente que todas las fuerzas de la aldea estuvieran concentradas en la rebelión. No era seguro, ni siquiera podía decírsele plan, era más algo improvisado.

Opciones desesperadas, y el hombre que conocía nunca lo haría. Las opciones de ese sujeto se acababan. Era el precio a pagar por enfrentarse al Mizukage –el de desterrado, el de perseguido- es lo que le espera a cualquier opositor que es descubierto.

Parece por su rostro que ya lo reconoció- una sonrisa irónica es lo único que muestras a tu antiguo compañero de infiltración, Zabuza?, eso es típico de ti- y la postura se volvió más relajada, un aire burlón incluso- difícil de lograr y más aún de reconocer, pero podía verlo claramente- en su rostro. Seguía un poco frustrado, sin embargo.

Los tres niños que estaban dubitativos a sus costados, reconocía al del chacra helado- ¿Haku? sí, una presión fría como esa era difícil de olvidar, el más preciso de sus estudiantes, estaba vivo después de todo-pero los otros eran nuevos. Uno tenía unos canales confusos, pero no desconocidos- el chacra fluyendo en corrientes sin contención de vasos sólidos, la característica de los Hozuki-… ¿Suigetsu Hozuki? -de saberse el favor de duda se extinguiría y el nombre de este chico iría directo al libro bingo- Y el desconcertado era un Kaguya, su estructura ósea difería de las otras, su chacra ardía internamente….dios, ¿un usuario del Shikotsumyaku? Eso es una rareza. No parecía familiarizado con los demás -sospechoso- pero no parecía desencajar tampoco.

Vaya grupo era ese.

"Ese es…"

"Che, puede vernos"

El niño nativo se quedo callado.

"No se preocupen por él, mocosos, vayan por el maldito barco.-enfadado, el humor del espadachín estaba por los suelos- No nos detendrá" _Y aún así…_

"¿Crees que los dejaré pasar, Zabuza? No eres tan tonto para pensar que tu niebla puede cegarme, justamente a mí"

"Claro que no. Sé de ese ojo que tienes y alardeas perfectamente, Ao. Estuve presente cuando lo tomaste, asiendo mención de lo mucho que te serviría en mi contra además." _Será…_

"Eso no cambia tu situación, pensar que los dejaré pasare es egocéntrico, Zabuza. No eres ese tipo de persona"

Los niños que trataban de escabullirse hacía el segundo barco amarrado a la derecha del pequeño espigón que los años habían desgastado- este lugar ha estado desierto desde hace años, y tendrán que tener cuidado si piensan encontrar un barco adecuado para navegar-sería un milagro….

"Nos dejarás pasar porque te conviene, Ao, y a toda la cuadrilla de rebeldes que aún se mantienen en las sombras" Maldito. "Nunca pensé que te quedarías con ellos, son demasiado blandos"

"Lo dice el que tiene el hábito de levantar "

"No es un hábito…"

"¿son las circunstancias? Si te ayuda a dormir. Pero no tienes ningún derecho de burlarte de mis clases"

"Claro, profesor"- Splash!... allá va el primer barco, mejor suerte en el siguiente-"Ao, si no quieres que te rebane dime cómo se enteraron"

"¿y por qué razón no debería aplastarte?"

"Si siquiera trataras, morirías"-lo dudo-"pero lo harás porque tu grupo quiere mantener la atención puesta en mí, porque quieren mi fama de apoyo para su causa, porque al matarme perderían un aliado valioso, y una fuente de ingreso. Sería una razón lo suficientemente buena para que esa comandante tuya te enviara a despejar el lugar"

Siempre fue inteligente el bastardo. _Por eso verlo en esta situación le apenaba, estaba arriesgando._

…_Pero quién no arriesga no gana._

"Me atrapaste"- Y allí va el segundo barco. Comentarios _"esto no sirve; aleja tu columna de la mía; no hagan ruido; la conversación…" _era lo que se escuchaba_, _eran unos principiantes.

Les daría un punto por mantenerse en el agua, donde tendrían la mayor oportunidad de detenerlo.

"Habla" No iba a sacárselo de encima fácilmente, esa crudeza era eficaz, y no entendía como sus compañ-aliados podrían pensar de otra manera. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en terminar con el gobierno del Mizukage, pero lo que pasaría después, el más fuerte se quedaría con todo.

"Un sujeto importante quería avisar a la aldea de que estabas en esta zona. Tuviste suerte de que Mei-sí, ella- interceptara el mensaje. Parece ser que le contó a los Kaguya también"

"¿Alguien importante?"

"Zabuza, la serpiente ha estado rondado por la zona, no puedo creer que no te lo hayas cruzado.- ¿Sorprendido? Imagínanos a nosotros, ese sujeto no es alguien con el que uno quiera encontrarse- "Parece que ha venido a acecharte por robarle sus juguetes"

Lo dijo como broma, pero viendo los hilos que se estaban jugando -incentivar a los transgresores, plantar los cebos en el espadachín, y el más sospechoso hecho de que haya TRES niños que cumplían con las preferencias de ese hombre, y uno Kaguya, además, no estaba lejos de ser cierto tampoco. Rayos

"Tsk. Se acaba el tiempo. Apártate."

"Lo sé. Vete ya. Tengo más cosas que hacer. El quinto barco a la izquierda es el de las mejores condiciones."

Pasó de largo, y con unas señas a los mocosos el pelinegro corrió a su lado, el hermano de Mangetsu cuasi-arrastrando al otro tras él. Los tres se dispusieron en el transporte-y no aguantaría un viaje largo tampoco, pero podrían apañárselas- y él humo de la lejana batalla en el horizonte se incrementaba con unos reflejos rojos que profetizaban destrucción-destruía un poco la vista. Miran al mar y a los fugitivos era mejor, desviaba su cabeza de las inminentes bajas y el papeleo.

Un jutsu para tranquilizar el agua y se estaban yendo- que en el expediente aparecería como hundido junto a otros dos en el transcurso de la rebelión- y

"Demonio, cuídate; si tú mueres me quedaré atrapado con estos idealistas maniáticos"

"Muérete, Ao. Será tu culpa por no unirte a mi antes"

"Cuídese mucho, Ao-san"

"Hasta luego, ¡guarda incompetente!"

"…Adiós, señor"

Jeje, siempre me han gustado los niños. Pues, si no iba a verlo más que contara:

"Entrena bien a esos críos, _profesor_ Zabuza"

Y esquivar dragones de agua nunca le dejo un mejor gusto en la boca…

Que el puerto quedará destrozado le bajo el ánimo, sumado al ataque era una condena segura a mil páginas de reportes.

…

…

Envidiaba al hombre por escaparse del papeleo.

…

…

* * *

OMAKE

"… ¿Quién era?"

"Hm, ¿ese tipo? Es de las fuerzas especiales de la aldea, un poco tocado si preguntas. Pero nos deja pasar, che, al final todos son traidores"

"Él me enseño a usar los senbon mientras estaba en la aldea con Zabuza-sama. Se reunía a veces con el grupo…antes…. Es muy bueno"

"Che, que cambio de humor, alégrate de que estamos en el mar. ¡No más preocupaciones!"

"Zabuza-sama, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?"

No hay respuesta

"¿Zabuza-sama?"

"Tsk. Llegaremos a donde podamos llegar. Debes preocuparte por sobrevivir sin importar cuál destino sea"

"Sí, ¡Zabuza-sama!"

"¡No digas sí, este no tiene ni idea de a donde vamos! Jaja, ¡No tenemos comida! No pienso vivir a peces, y ¿donde vamos a ir al baño, eh?"

"Comida"

"…así es, nos moriremos de hambre"

"Suigetsu-kun"

"Tenemos comida. Allí"

Y en el costado de la gran mochila verde, asomando sus orejas, y moviendo los dientes, estaba él, su enemigo número uno. Ojos violetas y rojos se encontraron antes de que el mamífero diera un salto, aterrizando cómodamente en la falda del feliz pelinegro.

"¡Mr. Nive!"

"**Tú**"

"Mocosos, cállense"

_Estas personas eran realmente extrañas_

* * *

**_OWARI_**

Jeje, ¿les gustó? Espero allí haya sido gente, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Los Reviews son la mejor cosa que existe! (Ni siquiera hay que abrir una nueva ventana ahora, es súper fácil)


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!¡Cuánto tiempo! Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza de esta actualización. Tuve unas semanas complicadas...(y, además, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar este cap)... A cambio les doy buenas noticias de que sé por donde voy en el próximo.

Y ante todo, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews!

MYAMA: Jejee, si, Mr Nive es un conejo inteligente, y la teoría de Ao se desarrolllo lentamente en mi mente. Je, es que si te fijas usa la misma ropa que Haku (parece ser la oficial de los cazadores) y eso, más que Haku en mi headcanon estuvo en la ciudad antes del coup d'etat, y de un cierto comentario que recuerdo haber leído en algún lado (diría de quién, perro realmente no me acuerdo) de que había una parte donde se mostraba a un Haku pequeño leyendo pregaminos sobre anatomía en un pupitre...cosa que no pasó pero dejo una imagen muy fijja en mi mente, como si realmente lo hubiera visto, y así paso. Los tres tendrán un cierto entrenamiento en kenjutsu, pero, al menos por ahora, será todo más en taijutsu para él. Este cap es más que nada de emociones, así que espero lo disfrutes. Orochimaru...no será la última vez que hablemos de él.

Ruby Namikaze: ¡Hey!, ¡bienvenida! Realmente me alegra mucho lo que dices (no seas tímida en lo de hacerte una cuenta, yo tuve una mucho tiempo sin hacerme una, y realmente cuando me la hice publique una historia por publicar (¡no quería tener todo vacío!). Pero realmente, te aseguro que eso no importa. Este lugar ante todo es para divertirse, tenerla vacía es lo mejor del mundo, no te restringas por eso. (esto tampoco es yo tratando de que hagas una cuenta, no la tuve por mucho tiempo y así también es genial, como sea aquí serás siempre bien recibida aquí)...Me desvié, ¿no?. El cap está más que nada enfocado hacia Kimi (más o menos...no definitivamente lo hice pensando en él) Disfrútalo.

Gracias tambien a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia silenciosamente.

Bueno, empecemos. 1, 2, 3, y

Va!

* * *

.

"Hola, mi nombre es Haku. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"…Kimimaro… ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quería iniciar conversación"

"¿Por qué?"

"est- "Che, ¿empieza una pelea o algo? Si no, vengan a evitar que nos hundamos."

"Si, ya vamos."-volteé, y me seguía mirando. Le respondí-"Es, Kimimaro-kun,- como decirlo, _somos parecidos _- porque me alegra que vinieras."

"…."

Las dos eran verdades, pero no podía decir la primera. Mientras ayudábamos a Suigetsu a sacar el agua, sus ojos se clavaban en mi espalda, y… esperaba todo saliera bien.

El bote que Ao-san nos recomendó es viejo, y había que cuidar que no aparezcan fallas. Hace poco tuvimos que esquivar a la patrulla marina externa de la niebla, y….las condiciones no son óptimas. Sobrevive con las fallas congeladas por ahora, pero el agua entra más seguido, y no podemos usar chacra por los rastreadores, fue suertudo haber podido congela lo más grave. Zabuza dice que en unos días más llegaremos a una región segura, y que luego tendremos que cuidarnos de las patrullas fronterizas de los otros países. Son muchas cosas las que pasaron, todo el mundo está más callado de lo normal, creo, o tal vez es la tensión y el hambre.

Ahora somos cuatro los que estamos escapando.

Me gustaría llegar a tierra, pero, la verdosa mirada, en su confusión, me hace temer que esta unión desaparezca…porque en aquel momento…

_Su maestro había detenido al chico peliblanco de atacar –Suigetsu también quería seguir, pero se calmó cuándo se dio cuenta de que ya se habían separado lo suficiente de la ruta hacia la aldea- y, su maestro le mostró al otro chico la realidad de las cosas. Ahora los miraba a ellos. _

"_No crean que no me di cuenta de su complot, mequetrefes."-su voz baja, pero cortante. ¿Temblando? Ligeramente… nunca había visto a Zabuza-sama así.-"Del hecho de que tuvieron el coraje de hacerlo a mis espaldas"- ¿un plan?_

"_¡Zabuza-sama!, no fue así, porque ese chic-"-Un ruido sordo. El dolor registraba su mejilla, pero su cerebro no registraba lo sucedido. Su maestro tampoco… estaba desconcertado, su mirada estaba más allá de él._

"_Sin excusas. La misericordia es la precedente de la muerte."_

"_Si, Zabuza-sama"_

"_No bajes la cabeza, onee-san. Che, ¿onee-san?, ¿Haku?"_

_Los ojos de Zabuza—sama, reflejaban enojo y decepción._

_Por favor, no me mires con esos ojos._

_Eleva su mirada para contemplarlo, al otro chico. Esta turbado… por mi culpa._

_Por favor. Lo lamento. No podía dejarlo._

"_Actué yo solo, jefe. Resulta que no me gusta que un forastero me subestime. No soy tan listo para planear un escape, sabe. En mi caso, prefiero improvisar"_

"_Cuiden sus acciones. Podrían habernos conllevado a un desastre."- El ojiverde seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero parecía prestarles más atención.-"Tiene habilidades. El clan Kaguya es un clan sanguinario que se desvive por la lucha…_

"_¿Y eso te ha detenido antes?"_

"_Veré si conserva su alma" Considera esto un riesgo muy grande, e innecesario...no. Nunca innecesario. Así era su maestro. _

"_Haku" Volteó un segundo, su rostro más calmo. "No todo el mundo tiene la misma visión del mundo. Tal vez sea una trampa, o no esté tan desesperado como lo aparenta… que sea la última vez que te opones a mi nombre."_

"_Gracias, Zabuza-sama." No se sorprenda. Usted es mi mundo._

"_Es todo lo que puedo hacer" –dijo el niño. Y… eran palabras que encajaban. Supongo que el entendimiento no responde tanto a la razón, porque todo el mundo entendió perfectamente. _

La noche se acerca en el barco. El mundo brilla en la cubierta. La comida está caliente y la tranquilidad pasajera es deliciosa. Antes éramos dos, ahora somos cuatro, cinco con Mr Nive. Hay dos luces verdes que sonríen.

…Hey, hey, creo que puedo ver las estrellas en el cielo. Es como si viera el universo..

.

* * *

.

Estamos en mar abierto. Eso significa que pasamos todas las seguridades y estamos en agua libre. Han pasado varias cosas. Zabuza-sempai…puff, si supiera que lo detestaba tanto, lo hubiera llamado así más seguido…está con su posé de héroe y nosotros muriéndonos de hambre, bue, de falta de carne roja en realidad, pero si probaba otro pescado sentía que iba a vomitar.

"¿Por qué me desviaste de mi rumbo?"- hola, buen día.

"Tsk, le debía un favor a onee-san. Él quería que vinieras. Y me parecía molesto que nos detuvieras el paso… Tú nos seguiste bien tranquilo, así que no le eches la culpa."

"Estás aquí por conveniencia. Por la espada de la que hablas." Otro rarito. Más difícil de leer que Haku, che, si hasta puedo verte contento a veces.

"Che, estoy harto de intrigas. Bastante con el hambre y ese conejo que onee-san protege a toda costa. Nos seguiste porque viste un escape"

"Si. Y porque nunca he visto gente así"

"Tienes culpa por tu tribu que los exterminadores seguro mataron "-Ahí está, un cambio de la expresión neutra de siempre. Se ve más humano así, con las emociones fuera de sus ojos.

"No" pero tus músculos se tensan, je, no lo lamentas pero tienes ganas de golpearme. Si no los querías, no te sientas mal por su muerte….ese tipo de personas lo ponían de mal humor…

_Tan débil como Onee-san que rezaba por las noches… que le había salvado la vida._

"Ustedes. Hagan algo útil." Oh, es el jefe. Bajando de su camarote también.-"Estamos en aguas libres, que separan el camino a la niebla. No encontrarán lugar más vacío de molestias para entrenar. Y como no pueden ver más allá de sus pies en una pelea, lo necesitan" Sus vendajes le cubren la cara, pero esta escamoneándome.

"¿Y la pesca?"-che, ese era el lugar para mi sarcasmo.

"Me encargaré. Ustedes, niebla."

"¿Perdone?" –Oh no, calla-"Así"-Carajo.

Unas posiciones de manos rápidas después, estaban en un barco fantasma. Tsk, no era un tonto que nunca se había cruzado con esta técnica- sabía cómo usarla-pero no así, no con esta presión que hace que su cuerpo quiera deshacerse.

"Háganlo. Quiero que cuando arribemos podamos escapar correctamente de ser necesario."

"¿Y onee-san, _sensei_?" Ja, esa expresión de gruñon le queda bien...

"Haku puede hacer algo así, necesita hacer algo más. Se les unirá luego"

Y se fue a las redes. La visión se iluminó con su partida.

El albino empezó a practicar de inmediato. Un desastre. Che, das lástima, tienes que poner las manos así. Sí, así. Qu- el chacra, tonto. ¿No lo sabes? Es la energía Te permite hacer los trucos raros de contorsionista. No entiendo, eh, esas deben ser tonterías de las líneas, dicen que ayudan, pero sólo hace más complicado entender las cosas. Yeah, mejor….

¡Claro que lo hago mejor!….n-…es un tramposo, sabes, ese espadachín es reconocido por esta técnica, por ahora me supera, nada más.

Vamos, peleemos. Sin huesos ni agua, ¿ok?

_Es más rápido que yo. No voy a perder…_

Onee-san, has vuelto. Luego de comer montanos el escenario de nuevo. Estoy un poco cansado, ah…sí, hay una daga en mi cuello.

Hey, suéltame. Estás serio ahora, blanquito. No me mires así, estamos todos perdidos, tú sólo un poco menos acostumbrad que yo.

"¿Por qué me desviaste de mi rumbo?"

"Mejor pregúntate por qué nos seguiste, onee-san albina. Yo, por mi parte, creo que es mucho más divertido este lugar."

… creo… que esos dos se complotan contra mí cuando digo onee-san muy seguido, puede ser mi imaginación, pero el resto del día hizo mucho frío. Practicamos igual. Un entrenamiento como no tenía desde hace rato – y con desventaja, che. Se durmieron para seguir en sus sueños. Decidimos, como se esperaba, repetirlo.

…Los días pasaron más rápido y movidos desde entonces.

Pero hubo muchos más agujeros que reparar.

.

* * *

.

La tormenta arrastraba la nave como a un barquito de papel. Maldito Ao.

Ahora que tenía tiempo en el mar, podía pensar en sí mismo. En por qué hacia esas tonterías. Ao se lo dijo frente a frente, y su conciencia –infernal cosa- no podía dejarlo por más tiempo. Aquí los hechos.

Estaba sistemáticamente arrastrando muchachos con él. A Haku podía decirle una extraña excepción, alguien que lo había movido como millones no pueden. Al idiota que parloteaba las 24 horas y jugaba al escondite con el peludo-y debía decirlo, le había sorprendido la resistencia de la bola de nieve… o decepcionado por la falla del que dice querer suceder el liderazgo de las 7 espadas—ese no fue voluntario. Se unió y punto. Haku ya estaba encariñado con él, y además, tenía una deuda que pagar a los muertos.

Pero el tercero, el albino que miraba el horizonte con ojos aceitunas, con ese no tiene excusas. No los estaba persiguiendo y – a pesar de la camadería del ojivioleta hacia Haku en retenerlo- no debería haberle dicho nada y dejar que cuide de sus asuntos. Retar a los mocosos no alcanzaba. Eso fue culpa suya- el pasado que le revolvía las entrañas y se materializó en aquel momento con figura albina y ojos verdes permitió ese desliz de carácter, a la que se supone no debía ceder jamás un shinobi….rayos, siempre se había considerado alguien muy bueno en mantener las bases, las emociones, en calma…

… Hasta que empezaron a perseguirlos fantasmas con ojos apagados como los suyos, y un potencial inmenso…que no deberían arruinarse en la desgarradora peste que era la niebla.

-Las mareas se hacen más profundas. ¡Los malditos rayos! ¡Bifurquen el agua ustedes dos! –Tú, albino, estabiliza la nave con huesos….como puedas, ¡no me importan las fallas!- Tendría que encargarse de los rayos, demonios, su mente era más rápida en ocasiones de riesgo de muerte-pero si no había peleas tenía el hábito de vagar a pensamientos inútiles -

Ao había salido de sus sombras advertirles sobre la serpiente que acechaba la niebla- el mismo que lo usó como carnada para ambos lados. Él mismo ninja legendario que gobierna las serpientes. El mismo que parece tener una fijación de mal gusto en jóvenes desamparados con un gekkei genkai. Debía de estar en la misma zona por donde pasaron-no se toparon con él por suerte—y tenía a tres chicos de sus…._gustos_. No era alguien de grupo, pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

-No le gustaban los jutsus eléctricos, pero este desviaría lo suficiente la energía del aire para evitar un rayo les cayera en la cabeza. Un, dos, tres, trabajo cumplido.

Las dudas del Kaguya, aunque disminuyeron durante el recorrido, cuando aparecían, le eran insoportables-él las había tenido, la mirada baja y los pensamientos de culpa-él los había guardado de la misma forma-y no quería que por indeciso le clavaran un puñal en la espalda, como había hecho él en su vida antes. Si quiere colaborar y ser su arma, bien, sino, está lejos de la serpiente.

Acabaría con esto, de una manera u otra. Cuando pasara la tormenta. Pero entretanto-

"Cuando todo esto acabe, haré que me enseñes esa súper-técnica, jefe"

"¿No te quemarías si la usas?…estás hecho de agua" el ojiverde habla, extrañamente.

"Entonces tus huesos deben ser inmunes, onee-san"

"Suigetsu-san, la ola de la derecha"

"¿E-" – Rayos, casi me lleva…"

"Jajaja, ¡sujétate!"

- Esos críos…Había dicho que los niños eran insoportables, ¿verdad?

.

* * *

.

Estaban cerca del país del fuego, eso le habían dicho. Había poca conversación, pero estaba bien. No creía que fuera posible hablar tanto a diario, con tantos tonos y tan fluido. La rutina del lugar era distinta a la de las celdas, también. Era un gran cambio, aquí se levantaban y tenían el cielo para ellos.

El chico pelinegro-Haku- generalmente cocinaba lo que pescaran en el día. Luego creaban niebla…no era bueno en ello, pero podía escuchar los movimientos mejor que Suigetsu. Combatían, y el señor Zabuza miraba- invocaba la niebla, a veces. Esos eran los días más intensos, donde el menor se adueñaba de las olas y el pelinegro arremolinaba los aires en un curioso tono que armonizaba con los cristales que formaban. Estas eran "prácticas", aquí no se pelea muerte- le costó entenderlo-y, aparte de lo poco de chi- chacra que hacían, era… lo mejor. Otro mundo.

Ahora estaban en la sala de comandos, reunidos en el centro para ver como llegaban al otro lado. Tenían el continente en el horizonte, después de todo. El sonido aquí era totalmente distinto a las costas de antes. Mientras que el eco que se llegaba a oír de estas utilizaba un sonido contundente y vívido, las que habían dejado mezclaban su lento ritmo con la neblina, otorgándoles un sonido más vago, de peligro desconocido.

"¿Así que seguiremos el camino de comercio? No dirán….Oh, señor, es una genialidad que venga a vender armas, ¡con ese disfraz de ninja tan convincente también!...Yo, creo, nos matarán como a los piratas antiguos"

"No iremos por el cruce de comercio. Desembarcaremos en las playas contrabandistas"

"Podríamos ir a una costa desierta"

"Con tripulación, sí. Como estamos tienes suerte de no encallar. Arribaremos cerca de la parte suroeste, nos desviamos por la tormenta. Lo importante es lo que pase luego. Tengo un caníbal, un tritón, y un fantasma en este barco. Si se irán, canten ahora."

¿Irme?

"Nunca, Zabuza-sama" No, la pregunta no era para él. Sus ojos brillantes no pertenecen a otro lado.

"¿Tratas de deshacerte de mí? Esa espada que llevas en tu espalda, y todas las de su tipo, serán mías. Que mi destreza te asuste no me irá irme. Y no puedes echarme tampoco" No, tampoco. La sonrisa es desafiante y compartida por ambos lados, un acuerdo silencioso.

"Hm" Fue ignorado falsamente. "¿Y tú?"

Es que…es algo obvio, supongo

"Me quedaré." El espadachín asiente. La costa-nueva-extraña esta cerca. Y no es tan difícil dejar atrás el lugar que en realidad nunca conoció. Esperaba.

_Estas personas son raras._

"Che, ¿y qué vamos a hacer allá?"

"Volver a juntar dinero, Suigetsu-kun"

"¿Eh?"

"Trabajar, idiota."

"Vaya pérdida de esfuerzos, tú me apoyas, ¿no, huesitos?

….ja…"tonto"…ja...jaja...

"...se alinearon contra mi..."

...

_...Y maravillosas._

_._

* * *

OWARI

Bueno, jeje, llegamos al país del fuego...me costó decidir si iban a estar en ese país o en otro, pero al final decidí que era lo más práctico. Van a visitar otros países como dije antes, de echo, se moverán bastante.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y estos siempre son bienbenidos, así cómo las sugerencias y críticas.

Bueno, saludos y hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? Je, de por sí perdón por el retraso...pero aquí estamos de vuelta!

MYAMA: Sí, esos dos son Tom y Jerry reencarnados. Haku es amable, naturalmente y como medio de defensa.(myuu, tu puedes Haku, my, será profundizado) Jeje, y Suigetsu está en una fase tierna (no sé cómo puede mantenerse por tanto) y Kimimaro va a tener que ir aprendiendo lentamente el mundo...y podremos ver las ideologías mejor, supongo.

MeKaRy, muchas gracias por tu apreciación y apoyo. Y saludos también a quién lee anaonimamente. Son bienvenidos.

Hey, empieza la saga del teatro andante. Unos seis o siete caps que sellaran las baes del equipo...luego tal vez nos movamos directamente al país de las olas, así que estén atentos!

El salto de tiempo en este caps es de unos meses, en total un año desde el inicio de la historia.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, empecemos. Por favor, disfrútenlo.

* * *

"Tal vez para un niño como tú lo que diga no sean más que disparates, pero una vez, hace mucho tiempo, los samuráis caminaban en todo el mundo."

Otra vez con los samuráis. Viejo decrépito.

"¿Samuráis?"

"¡Claro! Los espadachines antiguos, jaja, que tonto que no lo sepas, Sanosuke"

"Camille, tonta, por supuesto que lo sé."- ese chico no podía mentir para nada, su cabeza estaba enrojecida como un tomate. El viejo interrumpió, como siempre.

" Jojo, los jóvenes son alegres. –Los hizo callar, el bastardo- Ahora los samuráis sólo se encuentran en el País del Hierro, muy cerrado y aislado del mundo. Pero hace muchos años no era así. Les contaré de lo que oí como su pago del día-bajo su cabeza y se puso en posición. Contó historias de guerreros en corazas y a caballo que protegían los territorios, con esa voz gruesa que siempre usa para atraer la atención, moviendo las manos débilmente mientras hablaba. Lograba sin esfuerzo que los dos se prendieran como moscas a sus relatos, para perderse ante el cansancio acumulado en el día. Toda una noche normal en la casucha del viejo herrero loco del pueblo.

Aquí señores, la única pocilga cuyo dueño vagabundo dejaba a niños pasar las noches. No sabía como hacían para caber tantos en tan poco espacio, pero en esa vida de robos, pestes y hambre, podían aunque sea tener un techo. Los otros tenían les decían afortunados por eso, pero…

"My, my, parece que sólo quedamos nosotros de nuevo, Zabuza-chibi. ¿Qué quieres escuchar hoy?"

Ese viejo bigotudo sabía que sólo estaban esperando su muerte, y estaba más que feliz de que usarlos mientras pudiera.

No te acerques, viejo cascarrabias, si incluso moverte cuesta. Jum, no olvide la comida robada del martes ni la del miércoles.

"Uno de los niños más rápido con las monedas y el escape, y de sólo seis años.-vamos, sabemos que no funcionará, anciano- "Siempre te duermes último y despiertas primero, es preocupante, Zabuza"

"Tal vez por eso sigo aquí. Lo cual es mejor que usted que se pasa el día contando historias"

"Para decir eso, siempre te veo muy atento, especialmente en las historias más antiguas. Tú…te gustan los samuráis, ¿verdad?"-parecía divertido, con esa cara arrugada y los ojos de los mayores, que saben más, que buscan menos.

"No me interesan"

"¿Oh?,- farfulló un sonido molesto entre sus dientes, ¿y esa risa qué?- es raro que me equivoque, pero debe haber un tema que te agrade, conozco muchas leyendas"

"Nunca…nunca había oído a nadie más hablar de tiempos antes de Rikudo-sennin. Por eso escucho….pero son malas, los samuráis siempre lucen bien"

"Entonces no te gustan los samuráis."

"¡NO!"-rayos, esa mirada condescendiente de los adultos, ¡no iba a hacer el ridículo!- siempre son los protagonistas, aunque su tiempo halla pasado hace tanto. ¿Por qué no dice cosas útiles?" ah, ah, yo… nunca hablo así. El cabellos canoso del hombre era resaltado por los rayos plateados que los huecos invitaban, haciendo el silencio que se desató escalofriante. Cuando la risa ronca sonó casi suelto el puñal que escondía.

"Así que era eso… No te interesa saber de un mundo sin chacra cuando la hay, ni quieres escuchar de los samuráis porque están recluidos… piensas en la era actual y en el mundo shinobi, niño, lo haces tontamente"

"Me voy a dormir, anciano."Su mano me agarró por la polvorienta remera, frente a frente con él justo cuando iba a acostarme… parecía trastornado, loco. Su respiración rancia contra mi garganta.

"Te diré un secreto, niño. Te dejará el panorama más claro, tal vez hasta termine ayudándote."

"¿q-?"

"Nunca he visto un verdadero shinobi en toda mi vida. Ni tú tampoco. No los verás jamás."

…_lo único que queda en este mundo son remedos de guerreros y samuráis…_

La escena se borró de sus ojos, para que el olor a alcohol y perfume barato lo inundaran… Conocía el bar, había venido antes, pero había sido hace mucho tiempo. La cabeza le rebotaba miraba borrosamente un joven- un muchacho, un asesino- que se acercaba a su silla. Las imágenes de pasado seguían aún cuando

_No de nuevo. Deben de ser los efectos de la falta de sueño. _

"Llénalo. Y trae otro vaso" – el barman cumplió, y la conversación empezó. Era notable como nadie notaba a dos ninjas contrabandeando altas sumas de dinero, pero no era sorprendente. Si algo sobreviviera al apocalipsis, eso serían las tabernas del bajo mundo.

Ju, ese es el cinismo de su pensamiento, perfecto para lugares como este. Los otros seres aquí estaban igual de encadenados que él, la derrota haciendolos insoportables.

"Tenebroso, jefe. Este dinero nos servirá para aprovisionarnos bastante."—en un tono más serio, agregó -"…realmente aprovisionarnos. Los rebeldes lo necesitan….y, veré que le puede llegar a la aldea, también, pero no esperes mucho"- no lo hagas quedar tan bien, apoyar a esa mujer…no es algo que haría si le quedara cualquier otra opción.

El silencio reinó y el silencio tensante- para el otro, que se movía en su silla incómodo- terminó con la risa incómoda de su boca.

"jeje… igualmente, esta cantidad de dinero, en la situación de mercenario- su voz se perdía, pero peligrosas y mal pagadas era el término terrible que buscaba. "Eres realmente de temer, demonio."

Lo vio partir. No había cambiado mucho. Le faltaba la seguridad de los combatientes… y todavía parecía admirarle, lo que le causaba una gracia infinita, aunque….es verdad que nunca había hecho tantas misiones tan complicadas –por tan poca paga- ni se había sentido más impotente en mucho tiempo- atrapado por las circunstancias, donde cada cliente podía denunciarlos a los cazadores. Sin embargo ese chico estaba peor…

...era un ingenuo. Había más maneras de ganar dinero.

.

* * *

.

Este tipo de días le hacía preguntarse repreguntarse su vida.

"¡Malditas plantas consumiendo toda el agua para nada!" el país de la hoja es muy seco para él, y ellas se llevan todo.

Habían estado vagando por todo el país de la hoja. Ir al país de la hierba, donde muchos mercenarios se escondían, había sido la primera opción, porque, bueno, es exactamente donde buscan los cazadores, y con todos los ninjas cazadores con la orden de captura de este estúpido jefe como prioridad máxima –y se había sorprendido cuando vio el libro bingo de un cadáver- había obviado esa idea.

El país de la lluvia le había parecido una idea fantástica en su momento….pero noooo, porque había guerra civil y, como en la niebla, las comunicaciones estaban cortadas, si no vivier –hubieran vivido allí no lo entenderían para nada, pero considerando que ni siquiera así sabían todo el lio en el que el país estaba, no le sorprendería nada verse envuelto en algún apocalipsis o algo así...

Y salir de un país en guerra para meterse en otro era idiota. En ese estaba de acuerdo, mientras no hubiera alguna espada allí no importaba.

Eso los dejaba, por ahora, con los pequeños países limítrofes al país del fuego… porque ellos no iban a ir a Suna. JAMÁS.

"Ellas nos alimentan, Suigetsu-kun. Obtendremos buena paga por esta plantación. Además, la señora Kaede nos dejo agarrar plantas medicinales también"

Haku estaba a su derecha recolectando hojas y cortando arbustos. Su pelo negro caía en descenso hasta la mitad de la espalda, y la cuenta de confusiones del día ascendía a 15. A diferencia de él, estaba de lo más alegre de hacer algo tan aburrido como esto. Era lógico que el pacifista se sintiera cómodo así… pero él estaba sediento por una misión real de nuevo, incluso si teníamos que matar a los involucrados. Podrían conseguir más misiones, si el dueño de la Kabuki-bocho no fuera tan codicioso y avaro, y por supuesto, si onee-san dejara de inventar ideas de `misiones` fáciles y que generaran dinero…

Ahora eran los dueños de un puesto andante. Bueno para viajar y traficar aparentemente—ver al espadachín haciendo sushi valía toda la humillación. Y por eso hacían jardinería ahora.

Estuvieron unas horas más y recibieron la paga de la anciana.

Oh…el tercer mosquetero se acerca.

"Kimimaro-kun, ¿qué era la conmoción de antes?"- la voz suave, pero hombros rígidos, onee-san está nervioso. Si la atención de la gente está reunido en ellos….no era un problema para él, pero a Haku le desagrada mucho. No se habla, pero uno entiende.

"No. Es…un rito, hay gente peleando una historia falsa" ¿qué tipo de respuesta es esa?, puff, no entendí, pero obviamente no es una fuente de pelea.

"Oh. Así que hacen una obra. Tal vez podamos ir a verla" no voy a preguntar cómo le entendiste.

"Si hacemos eso perderíamos el entrenamiento"

"Oh."- el peliblanco, como siempre, buscando conocimiento. Se comería los libros si los tuvieran. Por eso prefería los entrenamientos... y recolectar información, esa clase de cosas.

"Tsk, no es como si hiciéramos mucho."

"Lo dices porque Zabuza-sama se rehúsa a decirte nada hasta que puedas hacer el jutsu de palma sanadora, _nee-chan_"

"Che, que yo no uso vestido.- frunce el ceño si quieres, es tu culpa por elegir esa ropa- "como si necesitara a ese viejo. _"Si no sabes sanar no puedes pelear_" mis polainas. Tú también debes practicar, esa técnica de espejos no funciona-"

"…no es que no funcione, es… es complicado…"- me cortó en media frase...eso no está bien... la voz de onee-san se hace más grave cuando hablamos de este tema también…mi hermano compartía el hábito de ocultar así las cosas…. ah, complicados, los emotivos son complicados_. "y fuertes también, como lo fue él"_

"yo tampoco puedo con la técnica curativa...el ritmo es muy delicado, muchas resonancias"-luego un pequeño papel fue sacado de entre sus manos- "Él nos envió un mensaje, volverá mañana"

Eso significa que el espadachín nos consiguió un objetivo. Eso era algo raro, y la excitación difícil de ocultar, -nunca podría entristeceré como Haku, nunca podría esperar pasivamente para soltarse como el cavernícola-... y su felicidad podía dejar de lado la suave dependencia que parece reinar, porque las cosas están bien y podremos trabajar en el puesto de dulces—porque era día de dulces, y eso implicaba que le tocaba a él atender y a los otros dos la cocina… y mañana irían a hacer algo entretenido por fin…

… o, eso hubiera pasado si ese hombre no hubiera aparecido a confrontarlos.

Era un hombre de mediana edad les hablaba, de cabello castaño corto y lentes redondos. Su ropa era extraña, con más apariencia e guerrero que la cara amable y la postura de diplomático mostraban…o tal vez fuera él, que se sentía demasiado en paz para ser él, que necesitaba que fuera más.

"Eh…hola, ¿ustedes son los de las misiones?" el escepticismo evidente era despreciable, y no parecía un ninja. Pero si sabía que hacían más que recados debía, **tenía** que ser más de lo que aparentaba.

"Somos nosotros, viejo. Cualquier misión que quieras a mitad de precio que en cualquier villa ninja, sin importad su ilegalidad"

"Suigetsu-kun quiere decir que nuestro maestro no está por ahora, pero con gusto podemos oír su oferta y estaremos encantados en ayudarle, cuente con nuestra privacidad"

"¿Quién es usted, señor?"- entrometidos, ambos lo son.

"Eh, si, perdonen. -tímido, se reacomoda antes de continuar- Mi nombre es Asana Sanduyu. Soy parte de una compañía cinematográfica. El dinero no importa, pero la discreción sí. Viajar también. Verán….necesito que protejan a una persona…"

.

* * *

.

El bar se había vaciado cuando llegó. Su elegante armadura tapada por la túnica. Arrogante como siempre.

"Tardaste, Nadare. Dime qué quieres de mí y no me hagas perder más tiempo"

"Es algo simple, Zabuza. Mi señor Doto, el Lord del país de la nieve, quiere que encuentres algo importante para él…"

.

* * *

OWARI

Jeje, ¿se lo esperaban?, la primera pelicula de Naruto es mi favorita, y su trama realmente me sirve, así que iremos por este lado...

Jeje, bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Por favor comenten, sus reviews siempre me iluminan el corazón.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, ¡he vuelto!

Jeje, parece que pasó rato, pero aquí estoy yo para actualizar, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, gente. Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que, aunque pienso usar los personajes de la película, no voy a usar su trama, podríamos decir que la princesa esta grabando en estos momentos la película que Naruto y el resto del equipo 7 ve en el cine al principio (de su propia pelicula... suena confuso) Tengan eso en mente!

MYAMA: My, me alegra mucho que te guste este fic, realmente. En cuanto a qué decisión tomar, bueno, se descubre en este cap (más o menos?), pero como mencione antes esto es una precuela de la película, humm, me deja actuar mejor con el personaje. Je, sobre la dinámica en el grupo, puede ser cierta, aunque todavía falta un poco de confianza con Kimi. Sobre Gaara y Suna...puede ser que oigan hablar de él, puede ser que lo vean, pero no creo poder enfocarme en él hastaal menos antes de los exámenes chunnin (¿estarán todos vivos para entonces?) Y sobre el clan momochi, yo considero a Zabuza como alguien de ningún clan, sino que los apellidos de frutas (¿verduras?) son comunes en la niebla. Jeje, adoro Tv tropes, me hubiera inscripto si entendiera mejor las reglas.

Bueno, aquí vamos al siguiente capitulo. Ántes quiero aclarar que Nanduyu me pareció como conocido de Zabuza por conocer a Kakashi (porque en canon, Zabuza y Kakashi tienen muchos paralelos, ¿o soy sólo yo?)

Bueno, sin más preámbulos...

.

* * *

.

Zabuza-sama iba a estar impresionado con la fama que habían reunido. Los habitantes de las aldeas que habían pasado –que habían sido pocas, tal vez, pero aún así importaban-sólo los relacionaban con trabajadores, y si Sanduyu-san los encontró, según sus palabras, había sido por mismos contactos que tenía –ese _otro_ tipo de contactos- que le recomendó al grupo ambulante para la empresa que necesitaba.

Eran buenas noticias. Esconderse totalmente iba a ser imposible, y además contraproducente con los deseos de su maestro. Si estaban muy aislados no podrían conseguir dinero para volver a la aldea…y necesitaban mucho para asegurarse de no volver en vano…para no perder más gente.

"Déjeme escoltarlo a su casa, cliente"- no podemos dejarlo solo, Kimimaro se estaba ofreciendo sutilmente a pasar la noche en el hotel donde el grupo de filmación se alojaba- "sí, sí, entiendo" pero la conversación pasaba a su alrededor, indiferentemente.

Luego de que los dos se fueran Suigetsu y él llevaron el puesto a las afueras del pueblo. Pronto, las bolsas de dormir que consiguieron formaban camas en el fértil suelo, una tela de sigilo atada al puesto servía como techo y el provisorio campamento se erigía de nuevo en aquel campo abandonado que usaban de escondite. No había fuego, no estaban acostumbrados a usarlo y era mejor entrenar sin él, pero se aclimataban bien a las temperaturas bajas.

Todo estaba bien hoy. Al parecer, la misión consistía en cuidar a su actriz protagonista durante la filmación. Iban a tener un trabajo pago en el que podrían usar sus habilidades y no tendrían mucho riesgo de exposición -más del habitual- a encontrar cazadores.

Era una misión ideal, lo primero que pueden llamar misión en mucho tiempo, e incluso sus venas parecían vibrar más rápido que lo normal ante el prospecto; algo muy extraño, pero por eso podía comprender la ansiedad de Kimimaro, entenderse con la emoción –un poco - de Suigetsu. Tener un objetivo que los ayudará a acercarse…a sus…sueños…esa era la razón por la que la adrenalina de los hombres se acelera.

O debería serla, pero el todavía no podía responder, cada una de sus opiniones nubladas y confundidas…ya era bastante esfuerzo el escapar de sus pesadillas. No que fueran importantes.

"Bueno, ya se fueron"- _cuídense._

"Si, a ese peli-blanco le conviene hacer una buena investigación"

"Ja, dices eso, pero lo único que hacemos es ver el terreno…"-un momento…-"oh…"

"¿Oh?"

"Es probable que Sanduyu trabaje en la obra que él vio antes, debió ser parte de la filmación"- también parecía muy intrigado durante la conversación. Ahora sabían por qué, tal vez podrían verla después de todo.

"Tsk. Seguro mañana aparece diciendo cosas raras de nuevo. Simplemente porque es resistente piensa que puede descansar" – tú eres igual, ¿no?

Kimimaro era muy fuerte, y desde que se unió –inesperadamente- a su grupo había aportado una gran versatilidad. A veces, sin embargo, temía que se perdiera entre todas las pisadas y sonidos que escuchaba.

Se preguntaba, qué tipo de sueño tendría…

¿Qué es lo requerido para tener un sueño?

"Ahh…"- el aire nocturno le rosaba las mejillas, era una linda noche-"…Lo más probable es que él vuelva pronto"

"Iré a hacer guardia, te avisaré cuando el viejo vuelva"- esperar…

"no olvides tu combustible, Sui"- replicó a ese comentario, pero agarró la botella de agua antes de salir. La luna brillaba brillante en el estrellado cielo, elevándonos a ambos. Era muy fácil posar la mirada en ella.

Eran clanes guiados por la luna, los suyos. Los atraía como lo hacía con las mismas olas…el aura del claro espacio les despertaba incluso luego del día tan largo que habían tenido. A su lado Suigetsu se había sentado sobre sus piernas y se había puesto a entrenar el jutsu curativo. Humm, él también podría estrenar un poco…

_Inmóviles todos ellos, y él sólo veía y saltaba, y por más tiempo que pasaba… ellos no se movían en lo absoluto….detente;…muévanse…_

…pero no eso. No esta noche. Mejor seguiría el ejemplo del peliazul.

…

…

"Aquí vamos de nuevo, ¡aparece maldita llama verde!"

"Trata la técnica con menos violencia"

"tsk, dime ya el truco para poder pasar a otra cosa, tengo que mostrarle al cavernícola que no puede descuidarse"

"vas mejorando muy rápido, a mi me costó más tiempo llegar a ese punto"- las técnicas curativas relajan el cuerpo de quién lo recibe, pero quién las usa se enfrenta a una terrible tensión, no por la cantidad de chacra, pero por el gran control con el que este debe estar manejado. Pero no tenemos opción, los forajidos deben saber cómo curarse…

"Che, Haku, deberías sacar algo de las sobras"- dijo animado el otro, transfiriéndole un poco de paz a sus inquietudes con su expresión-"tenemos visitas"

Tenía razón, podía sentir el chacra avisándoles que se alistarán, y junto a él había otro… uno que no reconocía, para nada, pero no podía evitar sentir agridulcemente frío. Al final, el horizonte les mostró las caras acercándose, serias y en estado de alerta.

Zabuza-sama volvió, y no estaba solo.

.

* * *

.

Examinar el lugar era fácil, un campo abierto que no le resultaría sospechoso a nadie. Una simplicidad efectiva que le cuadra al portador de la Kubikiribocho como un guante. En un costado del camino estaba lo que sería su escondite, un carro. Fácil de disfrazar y de llevar o abandonar. Dos niños desarropados entre las humildes pertenencias, que serían motivo de burla, si no hubiera visto sus poses, si no hubiera visto la preparación de esos ojos para la batalla. Pero, igualmente…

"¿Niños, Zabuza?, no pareces del tipo paternal"-el comentario era vacio, una sardónica forma de llenar el silencio. Un ninja sabe que no se debe juzgar por las apariencias, y, sobretodo, que el poder no tiene edades.

"quien yo emplee no es tu problema, Nadare."- su mirada vagó en ellos un momento más de lo necesario, cualquier seña pudo haber sido hecha en ese pequeño tiempo.

"y sin embargo me traes aquí, a pesar de haber aceptado ya mi encargo. No me digas que no tienes nada pensado"

"Simplemente me parecía raro que su país tecnológico se rebajara a pedir ayuda a renegados."-así que se había dado cuenta desde un principio de su propósito. Miró a sus alrededores, ahora estaba claro que estaban rodeándolo…son tres contra uno, pero si logra escapar del claro podrá contactar a los otros dos y…no, no e-"Juguemos juntos tu jueguito."

A esta altura, los dos chicos ya se habían agrupado. Uno con unos dientes tan afilados y una sonrisa tan encantada por el prospecto de luchar que le hizo pensar por un momento que sus acusaciones de paternidad podían ser ciertas. Luego recordó que la mayoría de la gente en la niebla era así y se relajó. Además, no iban a atacar.

"¿Qué dices?"

"No me tomes por idiota. Tal vez realmente te interesen aquellos experimentos, tu jefe es un gran coleccionista, pero no es la razón por la que su escuadrón de élite esta tan lejos de su reino" –el campo que le había parecido tan inofensivo ahora estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de niebla. Una simple advertencia.

"No quiero tener que levantar sospechas, pero lo haré si lo necesito. Ustedes todavía andan detrás de esa chiquilla"-recordaba ahora porqué quería a ese hombre bajo tierra.-"Y, por el radio de búsqueda que tienen tus hombres, todavía no la han hallado"

"Eso no te incumbe."- y no ganas nada al decírmelo. Siempre has tenido un ego grade, espadachín….estoy cansado, acaba de una vez.

"Es un trato justo. No sólo voy a buscar ese preciado objeto para ti, sino que además voy a dejar a uno de mis agentes para que te ayude en tu búsqueda….claro que si él consigue encontrarla, tendríamos una ganancia mayor, pero un shinobi extra es un servicio que ningún otro ninja te ofrecería"

Las fluctuaciones relajantes del viento venían del chico en el cuál no había posado la mirada aún debían ser lo único conteniendo el enfrentamiento, las mismas que habían disimulado su presencia hasta ahora. Le entró un escalofrío involuntario el verse influenciado por ellas, esas conocidas corrientes, ese azabache cabello lacio que llevó a muchos hombres a tumbas de hielo.

En este continente tan lejano de toda agua y con una lejanía de más de diez años en su memoria, volvía a enfrentarse a los despiadados Yuki de sus pesadillas. La ironía de ver a ese crío –o, el chico no lo engañaría con ese tono de vestir femenino- en la edad que tuvo cuando experimentó esa casería no se le iba de la mente, aquellos años cuando no eran más que rebeldes y la alianza con la niebla había sido una necesidad; y de repente encontró toda esta situación de reclutamiento enfermiza.

"Veo que lo notaste. Haku aquí irá con ustedes"-

"Si, Zabuza-sama"- el chico se le acercó, un soldado entrenado. Llevaba lo que parecía un conejo en sus brazos, pero eso sería absurdo.

"Olvídalo, demonio. Vete si quieres, hay más ninjas que podemos utilizar"

"Vamos, no debería haber problema. El país de las Nieves y el clan Yuki solían ser uno solo."

La sorpresa en esos jóvenes ojos negros lo desenfoca por un momento, tal vez, lo necesario para retomar el control que necesita. Zabuza sabe que esto es un golpe bajo.

"No. Llévatelo y que te asista con tu misión. Mi equipo puede encargarse perfectamente de sus obligaciones"

"No la han encontrado en ocho años, yo no estaría tan seguro"

"Bien podría decirles a los ninjas de la hoja donde te encuentras, Zabuza, cualquier ninja en realidad busca tu cabeza, cazadores o no."-el temblequeo en el chico es más reacción que suficiente-"No tienes poder de negociar, siéntete afortunado si mi señor te deje salir con vida"-pero una sonrisa entre vendajes fue su respuesta.

"Si es por eso estaré encantado de anunciarles todos los detalles del ataque que tu país está tramando contra la hoja…o contra la niebla, si así lo prefieres. Hace ya tiempo que la tecnología de tu país –con tanto comercios con el país del Hierro además- esta alarmando al mundo"

"Aunque dijeras una tontería como esa nadie creería la creería"

"¿Qué un exitoso y ambicioso usurpador se aliara con otro conocido atracador para usurpar otros países? ¿Qué, por casualidad, es atrapado y torturado hasta que se obliga a decir la verdad? Sí, lo creerían, no solo eso, tu país tiene suficientes movimientos extraños para que actúen sobre sus sospechas. Y todos sabemos, a pesar por los esfuerzos de tu gobierno en ocultarlo, que no están ni remotamente listo para una guerra…tal vez ni siquiera se llegue a una"

Lo que decía era asquerosamente cierto. Si los rebeldes consiguen ayuda de otros países, se entraría en una guerra civil, decía. Esos campesinos eran escoria, pero no lo serían con la ayuda de otras naciones. Si hiciera algo tan idiota como entregarse esos críos que estaban con él morirían, y tal vez les siguiera enseguida, pero conocía lo suficiente a ese monstruo para saber que no dudaría en hacerlo. Quedar acorralado así ante un mercenario era una vergüenza, pero era esa crueldad la que los había acercado en primer lugar.

"A cambio quieres que entrene a este niño, ¿no?"- conocer al último Yuki, luego de su estupor inicial, parece un concepto intrigante.

"Es Haku. Solo llévalo contigo. Será tu apoyo. Es un buen trato, el precio de Doto es tan generoso como siempre, y aunque tendrías que comunicarle que debe pagar un poco más si Haku completa su misión, será un monto que no afectará sus planes." –si somos más incompetentes que este niño, quieres decir.

"De acuerdo. Nos iremos ahora, entonces"-ante sus palabras, el muchacho se separó de su compañero, ya equipado para el viaje por el receso.- "Vamos niño"

-"Será un placer, Nadare-san"-pero la voz era simplemente formal.

Salieron de allí pocos minutos después. Ya no tenía ningún afelpado animal consigo, y su velocidad estaba al par de la suya, sus ojos concentrados en el problema enfrente de él... parecía curioso de su persona, como si pudiera sacarle secretos del inicio o el fin del mundo.

Cuando llegara con Mizore y Fubuki, tendría una entretenida situación que explicar…

.

* * *

.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Nunca lo había estado realmente, y últimamente las cosas cambiaban tanto, que no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión en particular. Ah…seguir a esas personas, sus pensamientos se volvían locos.

El día movía las notas con una tranquilidad que no recordaba haber sentido antes, no podía terminar de acostumbrarse. Los colores de ayer, las canciones, las escenas y los flashes, todas estaban allí presentes, todavía dando vueltas en su cabeza. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Las prácticas cambiaban, las conversaciones que aparecían...

…no sabía nada, pero se sentía agradecido. Su mundo nunca había sido más grande, había visto más aldeas y campos, corriendo en persecuciones y entrenando más que nunca- le faltaba práctica en el arte de la cocina y curación, pero mejoraba- y esperaba poder retribuirlo…

… aunque parecía que había escapado de una batalla que le correspondía, y los dolores dolores esporádicos se hacían más frecuentes como prueba, no importa cuanto se dijera que se debían a esta nueva exposición al exterior.

"Llegaremos pronto. Nuestro hotel está en la casa central, no te sorprendas si ves gran cantidad de cables, caballos, o maquinarias en la puerta, son cosas necesarias para las filmaciones"-era amable, ese hombre. No dejo de sonreírle cuando llegaron a la entrada-"La mujer que deben proteger está en la habitación del centro. Voy a buscarla, uh, ponte cómodo"

"Gracias"

Parece una falsa, el ganar dinero por esto, la mayoría de las "misiones" que tiene son así. Matar por dinero es una excusa para matar, infiltrarse una excusa para espiar, pelear una excusa para hacerse más fuerte. Labrar la tierra tiene más sentido para ganar dinero, pero... él tampoco podría vivir sin escuchar el ritmo de batalla. Es algo que lo define, cree eso, así entiende a los otros. El dinero que gane entonces, así como su decisión de acatar comandos, es señal de gratitud…

…y si es mostrar gratitud, seguiría con las misiones para alegrar esos rostros. Aunque sean tontas como comprar seguridad con oro.

"¡No necesito guardaespaldas, menos que nada un mocoso!"-la mujer que salió de la habitación…era hermosa.

"Yukie, por favor, siempre tenemos seguridad. Este niño de aquí es Kimimaro, y él se encargará con su grupo de tu seguridad, así como la de los filmadores. Kimimaro–san, esta es Yukie Fujikaze, es la protagonista de las películas de la Princesa Fu-un"

"¿Películas?" –_se parece un poco a Haku…oh?_

Fue raro, pero parece que en ese momento un anciano se interpuso entre ellos. ¿Realmente había pasado tan rápido, con su edad? Parecía que un montón de gente apareció de la nada cuando habló, con un extraño cono en la mano, y su voz comandaba a todos.

"¡Vamos a filmar! Salgan de sus escondites, haraganes! ¡El dinero no se materializa solo!"

"Je, hoy terminaremos con las escenas filmadas en este lugar. Vamos, ¡todos!"

La gente fue saliendo poco a poco, la clienta siendo la última. Se volteó abruptamente antes de salir, expresión de odio en su rostro.

"No te acerques, niño"

Esa mujer elegante…era fría como el hielo.

Le costó un poco salir del hotel.

.

* * *

.

"¿Y dónde está el otro?"

"Che, tan molesto. Mandó a onee-san a una misión sin siquiera escucharnos... Conseguimos un muy buen trato mientras te embriagabas, viejo. Y encima ahora quieres que te acompañe"

"Si te quieres ir, vete, enano."

"Aburrido. Mejor espero hasta que mueras. Se supone que escoltaríamos a una estrella de cine, y él fue a limar sus huesos y esperarnos allá"

"Hummm…"

…

…

… ¿Qué hay del la paga?"

"Tsk, al final el dinero es lo que te importa. Me estabas poniendo nervioso con todo ese pensamiento; ya recibimos la mitad, mucho en efectivo. Y parecen gente interesante. Creo que viajan al Norte"

"Mándale el mensaje de que nos contacte cuando llegue a nuevo destino, nos encontraremos allí"

"Je, ¿vamos para allá también?"…

Y luego de empacar, empezaron viaje

…

"Sí, al país del sonido"

…

…

Necesitaban urgentemente un caballo.

* * *

OWARI

Fiuu, aquí está el fin de este cap. Pienso pasar mañana por el capitulo anterior a arreglar algunos errores ( eventualmente, iré repasando el fic entero, pero voy a tomarme mi tiempo y empezar por el anterior)

Con todo el cariño del mundo, espero verlos pronto. (Comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ideas, canciones, gritillos o lo que se les ocurra, el cuadro del review está muy cerca y no le interesa si estás registrado. ¡Los Review de cualquier especie iluminan mi alma!)

Hasta la próxima! (¿Debería empezar a ponerle título a mis capítulos? Quería ponerle a este "Pesadillas", pero bueno)


End file.
